Title Undecided
by Enkindu
Summary: The magic of the Underground has become erradic and when Jareth finds the cause of it, he is not prepared for what he has to do. Will be Jareth/Sarah in later chapters-being rewritten-
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMOR:** I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. IT IS COPYWRITED AND OWNED BY THE JIM HENSON COMPANY. I AM ONLY TOYING WITH IT FOR MY AMUSEMENT AND HOPEFULLY YOURS. I AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS.

**PROLOGUE**

"You have no power over me."

As the mortal Sarah Williams spoke those intractable fateful words, many things happened at once. One of which was that when the Goblin King returned the two mortals to their home, a bit of magic escaped to the Aboveground with them. The more important if not _the _most important that occurred was that a being almost as old as Time itself had been freed. The magical bonds and seal restraining It had been broken.

For thousands of years the being had been imprisoned with a constant Keeper to make It didn't get loose to prey upon either the Aboveground or Underground. For thousands of years the Keeper had done a good job of maintaining the being's imprisonment; by keeping it stripped of its' powers and kept constantly weak.

Unknown to it's jailor, the being had gradually come awake from it's long dark slumber bit by bit. It used the energies exhausted by the Runners of the Labyrinth while trying to beat the ever changing maze. The powerful emotions felt by the mortals fueled the prisoner and brought it that much closer to coming fully awake and conscious.

When it had gained full consciousness, it began to influence the Runners, to use them to test the boundaries and weaknesses of the seal binding it. The being also wanted to learn about its' jailor and find _his_ weaknesses as well. Over the course of its' captivity, it learned more than it had ever dreamed possible.

After Sarah Williams had won back her half-brother, the being held still to see if the Goblin King was aware of it. If he had felt the magic restraining it vanish. The being smiled noting that he was too distracted by his so recent loss and rejection from a mere stripling of a mortal teenage girl. It laughed as it set about getting free without detection. The fact was, the Goblin King had supplied the being with the instrument for its' release; even if it was done so unknowingly. By the time Jareth became aware of the being's absence, it would be too late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been months, and Sarah still couldn't seem to bring herself to fall back into the mainstream of her life. It wasn't that she hadn't _tried_ because she had, but after her time in the Underground she just wasn't the same person she used to be. Everything that had previously thought magical had lost its splendor. After experiencing _true_ magic, nothing could come close to it. It was as if what had once been shiny was now tarnished and what had been bright and colorful had become dull and washed out.

Acting had lost its appeal and her heart was no longer in it. She had come to realize that one of the main reasons that she had wanted to become an actress was to get closer to her mother and understand her if she could. But the reason she delved so deeply into acting had nothing to do with her mother, but more because of her father. It had actually been her father's fault that she became so heavily involved with the theater. He was after all the one who had taken her to her very first play. It was actually to see her mother perform, but it was still the very first play that young Sarah ever saw. It also left an impression on her.

Sarah had watched fascinated as the actors performed. So caught up in the story being told and the performance, that she forgot that she was actually watching her mother and her mother's friends. That had opened up a new window for her and she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

She found the allure to it when she discovered that you could be someone else for a short time. For that brief moment on stage you could leave who you were behind to don the life of another. Your woes, troubles, fears, disappointments, everything, disappeared. You got to forget your reality and create a new one that the audience believed to be true.

Having always idolized her mother, Sarah was devastated when her mother died. She had been just a child when her mother and father divorced, but she continued to follow her mother's career. She collected clippings of the papers her mother was in and the pamphlets her mother sent her. Sarah even talked with her mother on the phone and got to visit her in the theater sometimes.

Then her father had met and begun to date Karen shortly before Linda Williams' death. Because of that, Sarah had believed that her father hadn't been as heartbroken and sad as she by Linda's death. When her father married Karen, Sarah began to retreat to her protective world of acting. There she was loved, needed, and wanted.

Acting attracted her which caused her father worry about her seeming new hobby. He feared she would lead the same life as his wife and he would lose his daughter the same way. Karen disapproved of Sarah's pastime for an entirely different reason. She feared that Sarah wouldn't fit in at school with her head constantly in the clouds.

Karen had tried to get to know the girl but Sarah wouldn't let her. Sarah was angry at her father for marrying so soon after her mother died. She saw Karen as trying to replace her mother and she did _not_ want another mother. She wanted _ her_ mother. She resented Karen and was jealous of the time and attention her father spent on the woman. Then Toby was born and any time or attention he usually spent with Sarah, was now focused on Toby, the son. The baby was the center of the universe for her father and Step-mother. Toby always came first before Sarah.

Fed up with everything on a night that the two went out to leave Sarah to babysit the baby brother she never wanted, she wished him away to the goblins. She hadn't known that her wish would actually be granted and that their _was_ such a thing as goblins, let alone that they would take her brother. Nor did she every think that the story book her mother had given her was anything but a story. She had no clue that by wishing Toby away she would relive the book as the heroine.

Not all bad had come from the thirteen hours she spent in the Underground, however. In fact, mostly good had come from her trip. Sarah had acknowledged that if it hadn't been for Jareth and those hours spent in his laybrinth, she'd probably still be a naïve, spoiled, selfish brat. She wouldn't have come to realize how much she truly loved and cared for her younger brother. She became rather protective of him much to her parents' amusement and exasperation. Although she still became irritated and fed up with the toddler, it was only natural with their age difference. All she had to do though when she got to a certain point was to remember the night she had almost lost him due to her selfish wish.

Her room had also gone through a change as well. Gone were most of her childhood belongings. The stuffed animals, childish books, posters, the statue that had once graced her vanity, all gone; the music box, scrapbook, anything that had to do with her mother, and the little red book that had started it all. If she couldn't part with a certain item, the item in question was put in a box that now resided at the back of her closet. The rest were sold, donated, given to Toby, or thrown away.

Her room for the most part took on the look of the residence of a normal teenager. The fantasy bed was replaced with a normal bed with a wooden headboard. A nightstand holding a lamp and a stereo stood next to the bed. Cassette tapes were piled on the shelf and scattered about the room as were articles of clothing. Half finished homework spread across the coverlet of the bed as well as on top of the desk. Above the desk was a cork board which was tacked full of drawings made by Sarah. Most of the pictures were fantasy creatures but some were of her little brother and parents.

Since coming to understand her mother's love of theater and finding the allure of it no longer called to her, Sarah gave it up. Once she had, she found she actually had a talent for art. She had always liked to draw but had ignored it, spending all her time and energy on acting. Without that distraction, she actually put thought and effort into her drawings.

She still enjoyed the theater but preferred to enjoy it from the audience's perspective. The only way she would participate in anything related to the stage was to help with props or sets. That was one of the ways she discovered her talent. This new past time met with approval by her parents. They encouraged her and when they saw she was serious about her art, they bought her an easel, canvases, brushes, paints, and other art supplies.

She began to seriously apply herself in her art class in school. Her paintings improved as she learned and experimented with water colors, oil paints, and the color pastels. A classmate seeing this, suggested she enter an amateur art contest. Promising to consider it, Sarah first talked it over with her parents and with her three friends from the Labyrinth. All five of them thought it was a good idea and encouraged her to enter. They had all seen her work and knew she could have a future as an artist if she so desired it.

Since the theme was fantasy, Sarah knew she could do it, but also knew that there would be a lot of tough competition. Still, she smiled as she decided upon oil paints for her medium and began on her painting. She had come to the decision to paint her friends the way she had first met them. Hoggle taking a leak in the pond outside the walls of the Labyrinth with fairies hiding in the ivy that clung to the walls. Ludo hanging upside down while the Goblin Corps had the piranha like creatures at the end of their pikes to bite him. Sir Didymus guarding the bridge in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Proud of her creation, she entered the contest and won third place. She had won a second place ribbon for originality, technique, and detail. Full of exhilaration, she rushed home and told her parents who took her out to celebrate. Karen sensing more than Sarah's prize ribbons were the cause of her excitement, asked when Richard went to the bathroom with Toby.

Sarah after blushing, confessed that she had met a boy at the exhibit. He was a few years older than her and seemed to know a lot about fantasy, myth, and art. She flushed while talking about him and Karen hid a smile. Sarah told her Step-mother that the boy was an amateur photographer, taking pictures of the contest. Karen quickly changed the subject when Richard and Toby came back to the table, but the two females shared a secret smile.

When they came home and Sarah was sure that she was the only one awake, she called upon her three Labyrinth friends. She could barely contain herself and beamed at them when they appeared so promptly. She told them about the contest and showed them her ribbons. She also shared the fact that she had been given a scholarship to a very prestigious art school. She then unveiled her painting to her friends.

"Why, that's us!" Hoggle said staring open mouthed.

"Indeed, milady. Though hast captured us well."

"Sawah good," Ludo imputed.

Sarah watched them and beamed as they expressed their awe and delight in the painting. She had been nervous and was still, but not as much. Taking a breath she knew this was right. Looking at Hoggle, she asked, "Would you like to have it?"

The dwarf's eyes widened and a look of uncertainty crossed his craggley features. "You means, I can have it?"

She nodded. "I really want you to have it, Hoggle. After all, you _were_ my first friend."

The incredulous look stayed on his face as he accepted the painting, treating it as if it were fragile. In a rough voice he replied, "I'll treasure it always. Yous was my first friend too."  
Taking a closer look at the peach tree in the middle of the painting dividing it into the three sections, Hoggle's eyes widened even further. There in a hole almost hidden up in the leafy canopy was a pale owl staring back. Sarah looked away from his searching look, voice soft and sad, matching the look in her hazel eyes. "I don't want to forget. The good or the bad. Not any of it."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The king of the Goblins was irritated and in a foul mood. He found himself kicking more goblins out of the way than usual. Also, he had the beginnings of what he suspected was a headache. The noise from his subjects wasn't helping matters. The cause of his bleak mood and bad temper was due to the Labyrinth that took up a good deal of his kingdom that he oversaw. It wasn't a normal maze by any means. It had a primitive consciousness and lately the magic was being distorted.

The magic of the Underground, specifically the Labyrinth, had become erratic and constantly fluctuating. Jareth had never seen or felt anything like it before so had no idea what the cause could be or how to fix it. Neither did anyone else in the Underground, so were of no use to him. Nor was his library when he searched it from top to bottom looking for mentions, clues, anything similar having happened before. There was nothing.

Scowering the Underground for the source of the disruption yielded nothing. Now the Labyrinth was informing him that it was someone from Aboveground, which was impossible. As far as Jareth knew there hadn't been a mortal strong enough who could effect the Underground in such a way. Whether it be intentional or accidental. Not in several millenia anyway.

If that was somehow possible, it presented a problem. The problem being that the Goblin King was only permitted Aboveground to bring back the Wished Away children. And if they so desired, the Wishers making them Runners. The only other time he or any of the Fae were allowed Aboveground were special occasions; the solstices when the veils between worlds was thinner. Or if they decided for some unfathomable reason to live among the mortals or banished. In both instances they were stripped of their power.

Since Jareth was busy most of the time, he could only search the Aboveground when he was summoned to take an unwanted child. Sometimes that wasn't very long between breaking the veils and being called to take the child. And since the anomaly appeared and began to affect and change the Labyrinth, he'd been reluctant to let anyone run it. Jareth may be forced to answer the calls, but because of the unpredictability of the magic of the sentient maze, he only let those he could not sway or frighten, to run the Labyrinth.

Growling in frustration, Jareth glared at a goblin that had the misfortune of crossing his path and not getting out of his way quickly enough. The creatures were excited and underfoot more than usual. The reason they were so excited was because they could feel it as much as their king could. A child was about to be wished away.

Jareth could feel his powers growing for the task he would have to perform. The air around him was practically charged with magic. The Fae grinned a cold feral smile, his sharp canines showing. He always got this way when a mortal selfishly and thoughtlessly wished away their young.

When he felt the time draw near, he flowed his body and magic into the form of a pale colored owl and flew out over the Labyrinth. He drew the magic he needed to pierce the veils and in the Labyrinth's overzealous nudge, Jareth entered the Aboveground quicker then he was ready or planned. The 'push' had him nearly smack into a tree as he breached the barrier. As it was, he ended up landing in a _very_ undignified way on a branch of said tree.

Unrufflling his feathers, Jareth settled himself and began to preen his feathers to re-align them. He stopped mid-feather when he felt the prickly sensation of someone's gaze on him. Looking down he saw a boy about three or four years standing directly beneath the branch, head tilted all the way back. The boy's jean overalls needed a good scrubbing as did his torn and faded worn t-shirt. His feet were covered in dirt and grass stained.

"Hullo, burdie." His young voice was soft and gentle as if afraid of spooking Jareth. His sienna colored eyes continued to stare up at the tawny eyes of the owl. Cocking his longish sand colored head, he spoke just as he had before. "I fought owls slepted at day?"

Jareth watched the child just as curious about him as the boy was about Jareth. Feeling the familiar pull, he knew the one ot make the wish was near and that the boy below him was the one to be wished away tonight. It was a shame really, the boy seemed to be a nice little boy despite his grubby appearance. He had a bright warm smile that enhanced his elfin features.

The dirty little urchin moved slowly, keeping his eyes on Jareth. One hand went into a pocket and pulled out a plastic baggy of animal crackers. There was only a few in the bag, taking one he held it up like an offering. "Wan one?"

The Fae revere children and had he been in his Fae form rather than that of his present one, Jareth would have politely accepted with an amused smile. The boy was very patient and still as he waited. As Jareth was contemplating on whether or not to nip down and take the cracker, a voice shouted the boy's name, startling both of them.

"Seth!"

The boy jumped, the cracker falling from his hand, head whipping around for the owner of the voice. A teenager with short black hair with dyed blue tips, olive complexion, and gray eyes moodily jogged over. Looking sad the little boy mumbled, "Buh-bye, burdie."  
"Where are your shoes? If you lost them again..." the teen left the threat hanging.

The boy, Seth, didn't say anything. Head down, eyes staring at his feet, he put his thumb in his mouth. The teen groaned and began to look around for the missing shoes. Seth followed behind like a lost puppy all the while keeping his thumb in his mouth and sneaking quick glances at Jareth. Glancing at his watch, the teen let out a frustrated sound, grabbed Seth's wrist still holding the baggy of animal crackers.

"We're going to miss our bus!"

From his perch, Jareth watched them walk to the edges of the park, cross the street and stand in front of a large building. Now that the little boy was no longer distracting him, Jareth took stock of his surroundings. The park was quite large surrounding a lake. There were a lot of people taking advantage of the nice weather. Swimmers, joggers, bicyclists, sun tanners, and people on roller skates. Children laughing and shrieking as they had fun and played on either the playground equipment or splashed in the kiddie pool.

Taking flight, Jareth flew around the lake and park. Bright colorful streamers and banners caught his eye. Many tents of different colors littered a small portion of the park. There were ponies in a rink being saddled and readied for riders. Vendors and booths of activity were everywhere. A person in a rainbow colored wig and clothing had a bunch of balloons. It was some kind of festival.

Some people were sitting or standing by a large stage dressed in costumes. One young man was bare chested in ragged dark green trousers. Meticulously painted on his bare skin were vines and leaves, pointed ears glued on. Jareth had to look twice to be sure the youth wasn't anything but human. Even then, he wasn't entirely too sure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seth slid off Max's back now that the piggy back ride was over. Unlocking the gate they walked up the path to the house. As soon as the door was open, Seth rushed inside to look for their aunt and uncle. He wanted to tell them about meeting the glowy owl he met at the park. They would believe him, unlike Max who didn't believe in anything.

In the kitchen Max read the note his aunt left taped to the fridge. She had to work late tonight bu dinner was already made and in the fridge. All Max had to do was nuke it in the microwave. Crumpling the note he tossed it in the garbage, wondering if he should do what she'd told him not to. Call their uncle and ask him to bring home some take out for dinner instead of heating up whatever their aunt had made.

Opening the fridge he pulled out the foil covered dish and peeked under the aluminum. It was homemade vegetarian lasagna. It was Max's favorite food. Seth's favorite vegetable was fresh raw green beans, which there was a container of in the fridge as well. A Tupperware dish full of peaches that their aunt had peeled and diced herself were for desert. Both boys loved peaches but their aunt didn't really care for them all that much.

Putting the green beans and peaches on the table, he then put the lasagna into the microwave. Seth couldn't find anyone, wondered into the kitchen and watched his brother set the table for the two of them. Grabbing a can of soda for himself and filled a sippy cup with Kool-Aide for Seth, Max told the boy to go wash his hands.

Sipping at the soda, Max slouched in one of the kitchen chairs. He couldn't help but wonder if their aunt and uncle had remembered it was his birthday tomorrow. He hated thinking like that, but their aunt and uncle had been so nice to him and Seth. So naturally, Max was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Their uncle was like how Max's dad had been before he started drinking. Their uncle seemed to like doing things and spending time with them. Of course the guardianship papers weren't settled yet so it _could_ all be an act. Max was waiting for the nice guy to disappear.

Seth came back into the kitchen and showed Max that his hands were clean. Max picked him up and put him in his booster seat. The two boys ate quietly and trouble didn't rear it's ugly head until bedtime. Seth had behaved for the most part for his bath, but now that he was clean and in pajamas, he wanted a bedtime story. It couldn't be any bedtime story either. He wanted the story their mother used to tell them and that their aunt and uncle took over. Seth wanted the story about the child stealing Goblin King.

"Why do you like that story so much?" Max scowled while trying to rein in his anger. At the park he'd been hanging out with his friends who had invited him to a rave. He'd been excited since he was one of the few freshman invited. Then he'd remembered Seth and figured that either their uncle or aunt would be home to watch him. But no, they both had to work late tonight. So Max was stuck here with Seth.

The four year old shrugged, hugging his teddy bear closer. "I sawed a glowy owl at th' park."

"No, it wasn't. You were imagining things again."

"Not, uh!"

"Was so."

"Not, uh!"

"Was so."

"Not!"

"Was!"

"Not, uh! It really was all glowy."  
"Seth, your such a liar!"

The four year old glowered at him petulantly. "Mommy woulda 'lieved me."  
Max got angry just like he did whenever their mother was mentioned. Rounding on the little boy angrily, he shouted, "Yeah, well she ain't here is she? And if you keep spouting lies like a 'glowy' owl, people will think you're crazy too, same as her! Is that what you want? Do you want to go get locked up like her?"

Tears welled up as Seth thought his older brother was saying that he _was_ crazy and going to get locked up. Curling around his teddy bear, the boy began to softly cry. Max went to his boog bag to get his homework and his hands tightened on the straps when he heard Seth's muffled voice whisper, "I wish mommy was here."

"Fine!" Max threw his bag at a wall with gritted teeth. "You believe in that crap and want the Goblin King so bad? I wish the goblins would come and take you away! Right now!"

When he was a kid, Max wondered if that would actually work. Now he wasn't a kid anymore and knew all that junk was make believe. At the moment though he truly wished it was true. That would solve his problem. He'd be able to go to the rave, he wouldn't ever have to watch Seth again, cover up for him, or worry about him being institutionalized.

The lights flickered, the wind howled, sounding like it was storming. The lights went out an the lightning flashed briefly illuminating the room and elongating the shadows. There was the sound of giggling, but not that of good humor. It was more naughty and mischievous sounding. It made the hairs on the back of Max's arms and neck prickle.

The window burst open from a gust of wind, startling Max. A pale owl flew in the window and transformed into a tall, lean, predatory looking man. He was dressed like someone out of a fantasy book or movie. The power emanating from the man was almost palpable. Max shivered when the man smiled coldly, his mismatched eyes alight with sinister amusement.

"Who-who are you?"

Instead of answering, Jareth pulled out a crystal containing the boy's dreams. "I've brought you a gift."

"What is it?" Max was already reaching for it before he even realized he was doing so.

"Your dreams. Everything you have ever wanted."

Jareth was curious to see the teenager seem to be shaking off the inclination to take the orb. The teen stared at him skeptically and with a tad of scorn.

"An you'll just give them to me? Yeah, right. What's the catch?"

'Smart boy,' Jareth thought. Aloud, "I already have the payment."

Confusion turned to horror as dawning comprehension came to the teen. Max paled as he hastily looked around for Seth. The four year old should have been in the middle of the bed, but he wasn't. Facing the Goblin King he angrily demanded, "Give him back! Give him back or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jareth asked slightly amused.

"I'll..." Max frowned uncertainly then gained a bit of confidence or at least bravado. "I'll call the cops!"

Giving the teen a predatory grin he replied, "And you'll tell them what? That you angrily wished your brother to me? That in exchange you would receive your dreams?"

Max glared even though he was scared. Jareth just held out the orb again, tempting him. "Think about it, Max. All your dreams. You can go to your party and never have to worry about your brother again. No one will even remember he even existed."

Max bit his lip, wavering, eyes on the crystal ball. "And what'll happen to Seth?"

Jareth smirked. "He'll become one of us."

Tearing his eyes off the crystal Max glared at him. "No way! Give him back!"

"What's said is said. You asked that I take him, I took him. If you want him back there is only one way to earn him back."

"How?"

"Defeat my Labyrinth and you can have him back as if nothing happened."  
"That's all?"

Jareth smiled coldly. "That's all."

Max narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "How many have failed?"

Wearing a bored expression, Jareth shrugged indifferently. "Hundreds, thousands, probably more. I've lost track."

"Has anyone ever won?"

Something flickered across the king's face too fast for Max to catch. "Yes."

When he didn't elaborate, Max pressed, "How many?"

"During my reign, only one. And even she barely made it in time."

Jareth grew annoyed with the boy's stalling. He watched a myriad of emotions cross the teenager's face before it settled on determination. Seeing his decision, Jareth transported them to the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. A sadistic smile appeared when he saw the teen's reaction of dismay at the sight of the maze he had to conquer.

"Do you still wish to take him back?"

'If a girl could do it, I should be able to,' Max thought.

As if he could hear what he was thinking, a gleam appeared in the king's mismatched eyes as he smiled again. Pointing to a clock he spoke, "You'll have thirteen hours to reach my castle and reclaim your brother. Your time starts now."

Max wasn't all that surprised when he looked over his shoulder and saw that the Goblin King had vanished. Looking over the vast Labyrinth he swallowed and started down the hill. Seeing how tall the walls were as he neared he groaned. "Oh, man."

There didn't seem to be an opening either. There had to be a door somewhere! "Of course we're talking about a guy who can disappear and turn himself into an owl."

Frowning, Max spent the better part of twenty minutes searching for any way in. He figured that a guy who seemed to like puzzles enough to live in the center of a maze, would have the entrance hidden in plain sight. The problem was the entry could be anywhere! Getting frustrated after twenty more minutes of futile searching, he grabbed some ivy on the wall intending on scaling it.

"AGH!" He jumped back, startled when something flew out of the clump of ivy and straight at his face.  
"You could have crushed me, you stupid clumsy oaf!"

Max just stared dumbly at the minute figure of a tiny, winged, angry woman that was fuming mere inches from his face. Finally he got out, "You-you're a pixie."

"Let's hear it for Captain Obvious. What _else_ would I be?"

"Hopefully, a delusion."

Max was trying really hard to believe this was just a nightmare induced by bad food. Obviously by the fact that the pixie's face became remarkably scary with anger, she did not like response. Then she calmed and gave him a sweet smile which made him nervous.

"Where are you going?"

"Insane?" Again wrong answer, but once again the pixie calmed, yet her eyes glinted dangerously and he swallowed. "I need to get into the Labyrinth so I can get to the castle."

The pixie's eyes lit up with mischief and delight. "You're a Runner! Haven't had one of those in a while."

"Um..." Max didn't know what to say so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"It's against the rules to help Runners. Hoggle learned that the hard way." Smiling wickedly she continued. "But as you're cute and it'll annoy His Majesty, I'll help you."

Grinning in a way that did not reassure him in the least, she led him to a set of doors that were cleverly made to resemble the wall on either side. At first touch they opened but as soon as he cleared the doors, they shut tightly behind him. Looking both left and right, he sighed. They both looked the same.

"Which way are you going to choose?"

"I dunno." They both seemed to go on forever. And what was with all the tree branches? There weren't any trees for them to have fallen from.

"Well, you can't just stand there for thirteen hours. Well, you could, but that's not why you came here, is it?"

Max scowled at the pixie and when she saw that he wasn't going to try and take his annoyance out on her, alighted on his shoulder. Turning left, Max kept his right hand against the inner wall. He figured one direction was as good as any other.

After a few feet his hand left rough stone meeting only air and he smiled in satisfaction. His eyes were telling him one thing, his mind another. Walking into the opening he decided to go right this time and shortly found himself standing at the top of a stone staircase leading down into a torch filled tunnel.

Not knowing how long it would take him to backtrack and maybe find a different way, he scowled. Descending the steps he stated, "I should have just snuck out the window."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After leaving the teenager on the hill, Jareth flew over his domain. He wanted to assess possible dangers for the teen and redirect it if it was needed. Seeing there wasn't anything potentially life threatening at the moment, he went to the Children's Forest. He stayed in his owl form as he observed the inhabitants. They recognized him anyways of course and waved at him, but continued about their own business. Satisfied that all was as could expected, he then went to pay a visit to the Goblin Glade.

Once there he resumed his Fae form and went in search of a particular goblin. Of course, said goblin wasn't there but away at the moment. The other goblins reassured their king that when the Bookerie got back they would send him immediately to the castle. Thanking them, Jareth continued to the castle.

Striding through his home, Jareth paused in the entrance way of the throne room. In the center of the pit the goblins used to fight their chickens, was the four year old from the park. Clad in a pair of Batman pajamas staring calmly at the goblins' antics and sucking his thumb. Seeing Jareth, the sienna colored eyes lit with recognition. Tilting his head, sand colored brows creased. Taking his thumb out of his mouth, he asked, "Burdie?"


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMOR:** I forgot to mention that I don't own Hilari Bell's _The Goblin Wood_ either. I just like to borrow from it.

**A.N.** My computer was messed up so to anyone who sent me a review and I didn't reply, I apologize.

To anyone who hasn't read The Goblin Wood, you should. It's a really great book.

**Chapter 2**

There weren't many times that Jareth had been taken by surprise, but having a four year old mortal child recognize him was one of those times. To say his interest was piqued was be an understatement. He had the goblins show the tired worn out boy to bed in the adjacent room built and used for such purposes. Standing over the now sleeping child he wondered how the boy knew he had been the owl. A lucky guess perhaps?

Producing a crystal he gazed into it to check on the older brother's progress. The teenager had just fallen into an oubliette. Frowning, Jareth peered closer. There wasn't supposed to be water in that particular oubliette. Neither was there supposed to b any sort of creature, yet there was definitely one there now.

Jareth was familiar with everything that inhabited his kingdom as well as used to all the strange, bizarre, and terrifying creatures that humans dreamed up for his Labyrinth. That was the Labyrinth's job after all. It tapped into the Runner's mind and used what it found to try and and dissuade them. To make them _want_ to give up rather then continue. Or in other cases it _makes_ them overcome their fear.

The Goblin King watched as Max found and started down the tunnel that would lead him to the mirror maze. That would be interesting to watch. It had been a while since _that_ path had been traversed. The last person to take that path hadn't gotten any further, giving up, not liking what they found there. The boy was done for. He would never make it to the castle in the alloted time. Not at the pace he was going and the choices he was making.

Seth woke and watched the crystal with interest as he noticed his brother in it. He frowned when he flickered and glanced at the Goblin King. He'd flickered in front of someone that wasn't Max! That wasn't good. Whenever he did that his daddy had gotten mad and Max got scared. Max always tried to hide it whenever it happened. Seth had learned it was a bad thing and that he shouldn't do it. But he couldn't help it! Would the bird-man get mad like his daddy or scared like Max? He hoped not because he really liked the bird-man.

Sensing a surge of power just as he saw the boy shimmer at the same moment out of the corner of his eye, Jareth turned to see the boy wide awake and regarding him warily. Banishing the crystal, his mismatched eyes focused on the tense child who looked ready to bolt.

The boy had used Fae magic. More specifically, _Jareth's_ magic and he drew his powers from the Labyrinth. How could a mortal child be doing the same?

As nonthreatening and gentle as he could, he asked, "What did you just do?"

"Flicker?" Seth replied uncertainly. He was sleepy again. That always happened after he flickered. He felt as if he'd been running and playing for hours and hours.

Jareth frowned in thought. There were rules about taking children with any kind of magical heritage, especially those that were Fae. He might need _her_ help, but it would have to wait until Max gave up or his time ran out. It was a safety precaution that while there was a Runner in the Labyrinth, Jareth's kingdom was basically in lock down. No one could enter or leave the realm.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." He looked over at the half asleep child. If anyone was in trouble, it would be Jareth. Out of curiosity he asked, "Whom are your parents?"

"Mommy and daddy."

"What are your mommy and daddy's names?"

Seth shrugged, yawning. "Mommy and daddy."

Sighing, Jareth tried another approach. "What is your name?"

"Seth."

"Seth what?"

"Seth Williams." The boy shut his eyes and snuggled into the small toddler bed so he didn't see how stiff and still Jareth had become at his answer.

SPACESPACESPACESPACESPACESPACE

Max was having second thoughts about the route he had decided to take. He'd already almost been flame broiled, crushed, skewered, and now he was wait deep in water in a dark pit after falling through a shaft of groping hands. The cool water was a balm for his sore and aching body. The cold had numbed the worst of his pains he'd gotten from this twisted game.

He felt like giving up and crying, but he replaced it with anger. Anger at himself, at his father, at Seth, at his aunt, his uncle, his mother, and most definitely at a certain Fae. As well as the pixie who was 'helping' him.

"I told you, you should have said up."

"_Shut_ up." he snapped not really caring if he offended her at the moment. She hadn't been the one manhandled by those hands. He shuddered, still able to feel their touch. He was cold, sore, and just wanted to go home.

Digging into his pockets he pulled out the Zippo he'd taken from a store on a dare by his friends. Flipping it open he flicked it hoping it would light. He breathed a sigh of relief when a flame sprang out, and held the lighter aloft looking around. Squinting, he could just make out a ledge across the cavern about chest high. Making his way carefully towards the ledge he paused when he saw the water ripple a few feet away.

"His Majesty won't be too happy to know his oubliette is now a pool!" The pixie grinned delightedly.

Swallowing nervously, Max ignored the pixie sitting on his shoulder chattering in his ear. All his attention was on the thing that was moving closer to him, hidden from view by the black ink colored water. As it went by again, a scene from his favorite movie came to his mind. It was from Star Wars. When Luke, Han, Chewie, and Leia had ended up in the trash compactor while trying to rescue Leia. There had been a creature in the water that had pulled Luke under and Han had to shoot it to get it to let go of Luke.

The teenager jumped, almost dropping the lighter when he felt it brush his legs. He continued more quickly towards the ledge hoping and praying not to be pulled under like Luke. Darkly he muttered, "At least _they _had blasters."

Setting the lighter on the ledge, Max proceeded to pull himself out of the water. It took him two tried as his clothes were now water logged and heavy, but he did it. Once out of perceived danger, he sat shivering for a moment or two wishing he had dry clothes and a sweatshirt. Not for the first time and probably not the last, he wished desperately that he was curled up in his bed at home. Wished this was all some fever induced dream he was having.

"Max, there's a passage over here!"

Looking over his shoulder he saw where the pixie was hovering by a dark opening against the cavern wall. Standing, he picked up the lighter and once again held it aloft for light so he could see better. The passage was actually a tunnel. Licking his lips nervously and shivering, Max scowled. There was absolutely no lighting the tunnel aside from that cast by his lighter. There was only pitch blackness to hide any traps that might lie ahead.

It was as if all fears were being dragged out of his head and materialized to be used against him. The dark obviously terrified him, but he had no desire to re-enter the water to find another way out. He had no other option besides waiting in the dark cavern until his time ran out. Inhaling, Max took a step into the blackness and couldn't help but wonder what mishap would befall him next.

"I _hate_ this place."

"I'll fly ahead."

Max didn't blame her for ditching him yet again. Every choice he'd made had things going from bad to worse. At least she hadn't really abandoned him though. She kept coming back. And sometimes she steered him around something she assured him was much worse then water he ended up running into.

Closing the lighter and putting it in his pocket when he felt it beginning to heat up. Glad his watch was water he pushed a button to and read the lit up digital display. Seeing the time his eyes widened in disbelief. He'd been in the Labyrinth for over five hours! That meant he had just about seven hours left since he'd spent almost an hour _outside_ the Labyrinth's walls trying to get in. Seven hours sounded like a lot but Max knew that it wasn't. Especially if he had to make it to the castle and defeat the king. And something told him that the Goblin King was not easily defeated.

In the beginning he's been cocky, believing he'd beat it no problem. It didn't seem so far away as to take thirteen hours to reach. Of course, he hadn't expected all the dangers and traps he'd run into. He wondered at how a girl could have beaten the Goblin King. How had she done it? Unless the story about the king falling in love with the girl was true. Would he have made the challenge easier for her because of that?

Blinking against a sudden light, Max stopped for his eyes to adjust to the sudden lightness. Seeing what lay before him, he gaped. There were mirrors everywhere. The floor, ceiling, walls, even the steps were all mirrors. It was another maze with floor to ceiling mirrors and just as confusing as the one at the beginning.

Max's sense of direction was all turned around and he had nothing to get his bearings or mark his way. So he had no idea whether or not he'd been going in circles. He shivered then let out a sigh as he came to a dead end. Turning around he frowned as he glanced down at the water his sneakers and clothes _should_ have left on the glass surface of the floor. There was no water puddles anywhere but the spot in which he stood.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having a blast," Max sarcastically replied not caring at this point if he got blasted by lightning or turned into a toad or whatever else the king could do to him for speaking rudely.

"Glad to hear it."

Max ignored him and continued trying different turns wondering if this was a stall tactic to waste more of his time. Thing was, no matter which way he chose, he always ended back at the same dead end where the Goblin King stood relaxed and waiting. Giving up trying to go anywhere while the Fae wanted to talk to him, Max sighed and glared, arms crossed. "What do you want?"

"At the moment, I'll settle for you telling me _how_ your brother is using Fae magic."

Max frowned as his insides squirmed. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Jareth pushed himself off the mirror he'd been lounging on and stalked up to the glaring teen, eyes piercing. He smiled when the boy swallowed in apprehension. "Whom are your parents?"

"Keith and Vanessa Thomas."

"Your brother's are the same?"

"No," Max said frowning. He wanted to know why the Fae was so interested in his family. It had to have been because of whatever he'd seen Seth do. Which made him wonder what his your brother had gone and done this time. "Why so interested?"

"I need to know the names of you and your parents for the official paperwork," Jareth admitted truthfully.

The thought of the Goblin King doing paperwork struck Max as funny but he didn't dare laugh. Besides, he was too drained to laugh or feel humor of any kind. There was also the fact that the Fae's mismatched eyes and smile made him cold.

"I also need that information for when I erase their knowledge of your brother when you fail."

"I still have time left! I haven't failed yet."

"'Yet' being the operative word."

Max glared but the Fae wasn't fazed one bit. In fact, he looked amused and that really pissed Max off.

"You haven't answered my question. What are the names of your brother's parents?"

"I don't know his father's name! My parents were separated for a bit before Seth was conceived. I found out Seth had a different dad when my folks got back together and they argued about Seth."

"What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Williams, I think."

Those strange eyes flashed briefly and Max could've swore it was the same as when the Fae had mentioned the girl that beat him. Max was very curious now. Cautiously he asked, "Is that it?"

The Fae nodded. "To warn you as well."

"About what?"

"Things aren't always what they appear in this place. This mirror maze for example," Jareth waved a gloved hand to encompass their surroundings. "They show more then your reflected image."

Before Max could say anything the Fae and vanished again. The teen frowned more confused than ever. He didn't understand what that was about but doubted that the Goblin King was telling him everything. Scowling at his watch he began to walk again trying to find a way out and wondering where that pixie had got off to. He didn't have much time before Seth got turned into a goblin.

Looking around the mirrors surrounding him, Max's face drained of all color. Reflected back at him were thoughts and memories that he'd buried deep inside of himself. The mirrors were like televisions playing footage from Max's mind. Every which way he turned was something he'd repressed. There was no escape.

Max backed away from his image that was hiding in a closet crying, head down in shame and guilt as his parents fought. Feeling cold glass behind him, he turned to see a mirror showing him the time at the park when he'd purposely lost Seth. Another showed the first beating he'd ever received at his father's hand. Another with Seth almost drowning while Max watched and did nothing until the last possible moment. On and on it went, his darkest deeds and thoughts brought out into the open, forcing him to look at it.

Max barely felt the tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. His hands clenched tightly into fists, head bowed in shame, body shaking with emotion. He opened his mouth and screamed. Max let everything out in that wordless scream.

"Max!" the pixie's voice was close but he couldn't see her as he desperately looked around to spot her.

"Where are you?"

"Shut your eyes and follow my voice."

Swallowing, Max didn't know if he really trusted the pixie enough to lead him blindly. As another image came to life playing before him. Quickly shutting his eyes, he took step, then another, and quickened his pace with each step until he was running. With his eyes shut he didn't see the darkness of his reflected self in those mirrors. He was able to ignore them and stuff them back in their dark corners as he did every day.

"This way."

Opening his eyes briefly he quickly shut them again as he caught sight of the mirror in front of him. It depicted his darkest memory of which he had no desire to ever live through again let alone think about it.

"Max, take a left, now!"

The teenager stopped, hands stretched out and felt to the left. Open air met his hands rather than the cool smooth glass. Smiling, he began to jog down the left turn, listening carefully for the pixie's instructions. It was almost like playing a mix of Marco Polo and Hide-n-Seek in the dark, but not nearly as much fun.

"Left turn-now." A few seconds later there was a sharp, "Right!"

Rounding the corner could swear her voice sounded louder and closer than before. It was a few more minutes of turns before he felt the pixie land on his shoulder. "It's okay to open your eyes now, Max."

It had been said softly and with feeling. Opening his gray eyes he let out a breath he was holding. He was in another underground passage, but this one was lit every few feet with a torch. At least he was out of that twisted hall of mirrors. Sinking down to the ground on his knees, he began to cry now that it was behind him and he got through it.

The pixie kept unusually quiet, letting him get it out of his system. Wiping his eyes, he stood and looked over at his companion. Her face was sombre and he knew that look in her eyes. She'd seen his innermost fears and demons and she was still with him.

"I'm okay now."

The teen started down the passage and was glad to note yet also apprehensive of what looked like daylight ahead. Sprinting the rest of the way he frowned when he came to the end and stepped out into open air. He fell into a squelching black mud and quickly descending darkness. The light he'd seen was still in the distance of the darkening sky.

Getting to his feet and wiping the mud off his watch he scowled. A look at the time and he felt his despair and anger threatening to overwhelm him. He'd been in that horrible maze for an hour and a half! His time was growing short and Max had no idea where he was or how much distance he still had yet to cover. More and more the feeling of hopelessness grew.

"Be careful," the pixie warned as he began to walk toward the light he still saw. "There are creatures in this bog that like to lure off the path watch you drown."

"Thanks for that." He yanked his foot up with a loud wet sound like that of a plunger. It was slow going, and max irritably demanded, "What path? All I see is a huge muddy bog."

"Just give it a few more seconds." His companion's wings flittered, eyes and head darting this way and that until- "There! Look!"

Swiveling, he saw a bright greenish light to his left and the pixie left his shoulder. Even as she flew towards it, the continuous light path began to gradually dim. By the time Max got to where the pixie hovered, the light was completely gone. Taking a step nearer he found hard packed earth under his foot unlike the muck he had been knee deep in.

After a few steps, Max had made a few discoveries. The solid dirt path was only wide enough for him to stand or walk carefully along. A few inches to either side meant the sludgy muck. The mud was deeper the further along he went and the path wasn't straight. It weaved this way and that so he _had_ to go slow and test the ground ahead of him one step at a time. At this rate his time would be up before he even got out of the bog! Yet the alternative wasn't really an option. "I _really _hate this place."

SPACESPACESPACESPACESPACESPACE

Banishing the crystal, Jareth frowned disconcerted by what he'd seen yet not really surprised. He'd seen the cruelty humans were capable of and his disgust with them strengthened. He was just surprised that the ten could trust the pixie. Speaking of, he'd have to do something about her depending on how this all turned out.

Looking to his goblins playing with the four year old he lost himself in thought as he scrutinized the child. The boy practically screamed Fae with his light coloring of skin, sand colored hair, and sienna eyes. The cheekbones were high and because of his smallness, the bone structure was very defined. Yet Jareth had ignored it since oddities did pop up in mortals at times. Genetics was very complicated.

Sienna eyes looked at him unafraid, white smile lighting up his whole face. Seth stood at the corner of Jareth's throne and looked up at him full of excitement and curiosity. "Burdie, are you th' real Goblin King? Like th' stories my mommy says?"

"What stories?" Interest piqued, Jareth picked the boy up and set him in his lap.

"Mommy usta tell me lotsa stories. All 'bout goblins, kings, and magic! Mommy says magic's real but Max said nuh, uh. I 'lieved mommy an' it's real!" He happily took another breath. "I tolds Max tha' you was all glowy in th' park but he didn't 'lieve me. He 'lieves me now, right?"

"Oh, I"m sure he believes you now," Jareth replied. Seth gazed at him happy and full of energy. "What else did your mommy say about me?"

Seth shrugged. "Mommy says you's friends with th' tree peoples and mermaids and trolls and elves and dwarves and goblins and-" When the boy stopped to take a breath Jareth took advantage.

"Your mommy told you all this?"

"Uh,huh. Max usta take me to see mommy at th' hopskittle. He played video games while mommy told me stories 'bout th' magic and creeters of th' Underground."

"Hospital?"

"Uh, huh. Max says mommy was sick and the hopskittle would make her betters."

**A.N. **Well, there you go another chapter. That'll be it for a few weeks. I'll be going to California in a few days. Hope you all enjoyed this. As always if anyone can think up a title I'd be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hopefully, I'll be able to update at least once a week. Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this. Any input or suggestions on what I should do next is welcome. And if anyone is interested in being my beta it would be much appreciated.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

Exiting the bog, Max found himself in a densely wooded area with vines of ivy everywhere. Berry bushes were scattered here and there as well, their fruit plump and still on the bush. Suspicious but hungry, he headed for the berries. Reaching a hand out to gather some of the fruit, eyes continually scanning the area.

Max wasn't watching the bush he was reaching down into, otherwise he would have seen a tendril creeping its way up to his arm. He hissed in pain when the thorns gouged his unprotected flesh. Reflexively he yanked his arm back taking several steps back. His actions caused the plant to tear deeper into his skin and leave long lacerations on his arm.

Eyes widening he didn't need the pixie to yell at him to run, already doing so. The vines of the bushes pursued him, whipping at his ankles and as he ran. He was caught a few times, tripping and crashing to the ground. Every time he scrambled back to his feet and was able to pull his legs hard enough to yank himself free.

Running as if his life depended on it, which Max was sure it was at the moment, Max tried to halt his mad dash but couldn't. He overbalanced and fell off the edge of the embankment, tumbled down the and cracked his head on a tree that was quite larger then the rest. The pixie hovered over his dazed prone body. "Max? Are you dead?"

"I'm in too much pain to be dead," Max moaned wincing as he gingerly at up then gulped. He was sure that knock to the head was causing him to see things. There was no way that what he was seeing could actually be happening or exist.

"Max?" The pixie was confused by the human's reaction. He silently stared and pointed. She turned and her eyes also widened.

An ageless woman stood before him looking much like a wood nymph, or at least what Max imagined what one would look like. Her skin was the pale color of wood stripped of its bark. Mahogany colored eyes, fine features, and pointed ears. Her hair was actually made up of soft moss, leaves, and thin branches like roots. Her clothes were made of the bark and leaves of her tree.

"You're beautiful," Max blurted. "Strange, but beautiful."

The woman smiled down at him like a mother would to a child. "Was there a reason you banged so loudly upon my tree?"

"Huh?" For a moment Max was confused then apologized and told her of his predicament.

She looked thoughtful, a frown on her face as she replied, "I see."

Max shifted uncomfortably not wanting to be rude but at the same time wanting to be on his way. Her eyes came to rest on him and his bloodied arm. Speaking too low for him to hear, she reached a hand up towards the lowest branch of her tree. The tree bent down to her waiting hand, and some bark and leaves peeled easily off. Patting the tree she said something else and the tree returned to its upright position. Twisting the bark and leaves together she handed the object to him.

"Do not lose that," She commanded seriously. "That charm will get you safely through any area with plant life."

"Thanks." Max wasn't quite sure how a bit of tree bark and leaves would keep him safe, but not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he pocketed it. Nodding apparently satisfied, the woman seemed to melt back into her tree.

"You should be honored," there was reverence in the voice.

Max jumped, startled at the pixie's voice so near his ear. He had forgotten that she was there.

"Laverne doesn't appear before just anyone." The pixie stared in awe at the tree.

"Laverne?" The name was quite ordinary sounding for such an extraordinary creature, was Max's thought. The pixie didn't comment, instead leading Max away from the tree and deeper into the woods. Even though they had Laverne's assurance that Max wouldn't be attacked anymore by any plant life, he still was wary and jumpy.

"How much further do you think?" Max asked after a bit of silence. He was unnerved by all the tall trees that seemed to blot out the sky.

"Not much further. We're almost to the Wasteland of Junk."

"What's that?"

"It's a large wasteland of junk you humans lose. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to your things when they disappeared?"

"Are you telling me that goblins are responsible?"

"Close enough. Goblins, gremlins, pixies." She grinned as she said the last. "Whatever we take and grow bores with we drop in the junk yard. Over the years it kinda got larger and larger.

"Then why don't you stop?" Max asked refraining from saying what he really wanted to about their past time of stealing from humans.

"That's like asking fire not to burn or ice not to freeze. It's our nature."

"So, after the Wasteland of Junk?"

"If you can get through the Wasteland without becoming lost, you'll see the Goblin City."

"Finally!" Max and his winged companion could see the trees thinning and there was a large gap of dirt from the tree line to the beginnings of the largest landfill Max had ever seen.

"Well," a voice Max didn't want to ever hear again said. "Haven't you gotten far."

Max turned to see the Goblin King in a relaxed pose not far away. "What do you want now? More information for your paperwork?" Max spat.

The Goblin King's relaxed demeanor changed to that of a predator. His lithe lean from radiated menace and power. As he stalked closer, mismatched eyes cold and hard. Max could feel the pixie trembling at the back of his neck. Absently, he wondered if it was from fear of the Goblin King or laughter at Max's stupidity for offending the king.

"Unless you'd like to forfeit more then your brother, I suggest you refrain from making a fool of yourself and angering me."

Max swallowed nervously. The king backed off a little, a bit of relaxation back in his pose. "I've come to offer you a trade."

"What kind of trade?"

"An exchange of information. You may ask me anything you'd like to know. If it is within my knowledge I shall answer. The goes for you. The transaction will happen when you reach my castle."

Having a feeling this had to do with Seth, Max wanted his questions answered too. "How do I know you'll keep to those terms if I win?"

Those cold eyes flashed and Max fought the urge to take a step back.

"Win or lose, I give you my word that I'll answer your questions in trade of mine."

"Deal." Max held out his hand but the king looked at his bloodied arm and mis mouth curled with distaste.

"You must also agree to the terms boy."

"Fine. I promise _when_ I win I'll answer your questions yada, yada, yada." When those mismatched eyes continued to stare at him, Max added, "Same thing if I lose."

Knowing that was as close as he was going to get, Jareth nodded and left him to reappear in his throne room with a frown. He would have to get someone to look at the teen's arm. He couldn't have the boy dripping blood about his Labyrinth. How the boy got injured was a concern of his that he would have to look into as well.

Hearing Seth's excited chatter and a woman calmly and tenderly answering back, had him looking into the adjoining room. He bowed to her, one of the few he would ever do so for. The goddess of spring regarded him with a disapproving look like a mother would to her errant child. She gently urged Seth to go play with the goblins giving him a reassuring look when he hesitated.

Getting up, she led Jareth out onto the parapets where the disapproving frown returned and she got strait to the point of her visit. "The Labyrinth has become more hazardous."

Jareth hid his wince as he recalled not only the bloodied arm but the bruises and singed clothing. The goddess must have seen because her look became narrow and hard. "How long has it been this way?"

Jareth wasn't quite sure when it had begun but did know that it had steadily gotten worse. More so within the past four or five years. When he told her this, she looked thoughtful. Jareth who'd always been quite curious asked, "How is it that you have awakened?"

"The youth has our blood." It was said in a matter of fact voice as if it should be obvious.

"What?" The Goblin King's attention was fixed on her. He had felt her charm on the boy and had wondered how he had gotten it. Now that he knew, he was thankful of her intervening, though he would never admit it out loud.

"The boy could not have awakened me to ask for my help if he were not."

"How is that even possible?"

Male offspring of dryad or nymphs were very rare. If one was born it was widely known throughout the Underground withing a day.

"He is the offspring of a human and dryad from Aboveground."

'His brother must be the same,' or so he thought until Laverne gave him a half amused, half serious look.

Nodding her head at Seth who was trying to explain who and what Batman was to a goblin, said, "He is not of our blood. Look closely and you will be able to see where his bloodline comes from."

Before Jareth could say or ask anything, she shimmered and a will o' the wisp floated away carried by the wind. Much like Jareth used his crystals, Laverne used anything in nature as a conduit for her magic.

Jareth felt that headache threatening to come back again. Not only did he have not one but _two_ children with magical heritage in his realm without the parents consent. If he didn't find a way out of this mess or around it in some way before the thirteen hours was up, he was going to be in a _lot_ of trouble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max stared at the seemingly endless junkyard, mouth agape. It was a lot larger standing at the beginning of it then it did at the tree line. His pixie didn't say anything even though she looked at him with concern. Seeing small piles of the garbage moving he groaned. That was all he needed, to fight a junk monster! Staring harder he saw the little moving mounds were actually goblins with backpack frame on their backs loaded down with junk. They roamed about rummaging and occasionally adding to their growing load.

"What are they doing?"

"Searching."

"For what?"

"What they lost."

The way she said it and the tone of her voice had him turning to face her where she fluttered not that far away from his face. She came and sat in his cupped hands, pointing to the nearest goblin. "That goblin used to be like you."

"What?"

"He was a Runner who lost sight of what was important and why he came to the Labyrinth in the first place. Now he continually searches for what he lost even though he has completely forgotten what exactly he was looking for. Whenever he sees something that we took or that belonged to him, he adds that to his possessions. For a second he believes that was what he was searching for only to be filled with a hollow dissatisfaction and continues looking."

"He forgot his brother or sister!" Max couldn't believe it.

"Don't forget what you came here for. They'll try and distract you until you forget too."

"But why? Why would they want other Runners to become like them?"

"Isn't it a human saying that goes 'Misery loves company'?"

Max stared at the goblins and swallowed. He would not become like them. He'd reach the castle. After all he still owed the Goblin King a chat.

Seeing his look, the pixie sighed seeing he was still determined. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for you."

"What, where are you going?"

"This is as far as I or my kind can go."

"Why?"

Coming to a decision, the pixie flew up to his ear and whispered the secret. "We cannot abide the touch of iron. It's poison to us." Flying a bit away she waved then called, "Besides, only goblins and humans are allowed in the Goblin City."

Max felt a bit of despair as she flew away but turned back to the junkyard and felt even more depressed. That was a lot of ground to cover in the short time he had left. Letting out a sound of irritation he began to jog. He saw the goblins watching him but he ignored them. He wouldn't let them distract him from getting to the castle to get Seth back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth sat on his throne watching the four year old playing with his goblins as if he did this everyday. The Goblin King frowned as he studied the child trying to see what Laverne had and put it together with what he already knew. The child had said his last name was Williams and as much as he hated to admit it, the first thing that came to his mind was the girl.

There were many mortals with the last name Williams. It could be coincidence, which is why Jareth went to the teen to dispel the thought that lodged in his brain and refused to go away. Then the teen had informed him that their fathers differed.

Time in the Aboveground went by faster then it did Underground but it surely couldn't have been so long that Toby, or little Jareth as he liked to call him, was old enough to have children. So, it was back to coincidence. Or it was until Laverne dropped the news on him about the teen being descended from dryad's and the younger boy not.

The boy looked up at him and seeing Jareth's serious face deep in thought, went up to the arm of the throne looking up at his face. "Are you in trouble?"

"What?" Distracted, Jareth frowned down at the boy who just looked up at him with genuine concern.

"Max makes faces like that when I flicker." Seth tilted his head. "Can I help?"

"What hospital is your mother in?"

"I forgets the name but Max says the peoples there are fruit loops." The boy canted his head the other way with a puzzled look on his face. "I asked him if they was fruit loops did they eats cereal or was that canblizm like Max was studying in his book."

Jareth was shocked not knowing what to say at first. "You know what cannibalism is?"

Seth nodded scrunching his face in disgust. "Max says peoples in the Amazon were peoples eaters."

Jareth never thought he'd be so happy to see a goblin rushing in the throne room to save him from answering or commenting. He looked up at the head of his Goblin Corps. "What is it?"

"The Runner is at the gates of the city!"

Checking the time, Jareth's mouth immediately went up in a malicious smile. The boy had just ten minutes to get to the castle. Then he remembered that he needed a solution to his problem in the next ten minutes. Scowling, he told the captain to stand down and let the boy come. The goblin looked at him as if he'd lost it and maybe he had, but Jareth wanted answers and the sooner the better.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. **If there are any spelling errors, I've gone back and looked at the previous chapters ., its because I only get a chance to write this when I'm almost half asleep. So I start out like this -_- and end up looking like this =_= by the time I get done with the chapter. That and the darn keys stick.

As always, lots of love to those that read this and review! Even if you don't review it's great to look and see that so many of you _are _at least reading it!

**Chapter Four**

Max gasped, hands on his knees bent over trying to catch his breath. He looked up looming castle not able to believe he'd really gotten this far. Straitening, he licked his lips and walked into the castle, paranoid and waiting for some kind of trap.

He had met with no resistance in the city which confused Max and put him on guard. The goblins that were in the city only gave him cursory stares but hadn't tried to stop or waylay him. He didn't trust it. Since first stepping foot inside the Labyrinth, something was always trying to keep him from getting to the center. Maybe the trap lay inside the castle?

Cautiously, he made his way to the throne room where he saw the Goblin King lounging on his throne. One leg was throne haphazardly across the arm of the throne, a quirt tapping his boot impatiently. Smirking, he pointed to the clock on the wall. Two minutes past the thirteenth hour. "You're too late. Your brother is mine."

Max glared in disbelief at the clock then at the king who just smirked victoriously at him. All that, he'd gone through all that just to lose by two lousy minutes! It just wasn't fair! It had to be rigged, there was no way with all those traps and dangers that anyone could make it to the castle in under thirteen hours.

"It's time for you to keep to our bargain."

"Two minutes! I only lost by two minutes!"

"Ah, but you still lost. Time to pay up."

Max glared. "I'm not answering anything until you-"

Jareth was off his throne and in front of the boy all pretense of humor gone. Face hard and eyes flashing dangerously he smiled coldly when the teen back stepped quickly. "Do you truly wish to test my patience and good will? You lost fair and square, deal with it."

Max set his jaw stubbornly glaring into the king's eyes but wasn't able to hold it. Looking away, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Sullenly he said, "Fine, but I get to ask my questions first."

"I don't think so. We'll trade one question for another."

"What's your question?" the teen grouched, arms crossed.

"Who are Seth's parents?"

'This again?' Aloud, Max sighed. "I don't know who his dad is, I told you that already. My folks were separated for a year before mom came back with Seth."

Realizing that it was his turn, Max thought about what he wanted his first question to be and blurted the one thing he'd always wondered since his mother had first told him the story of the Goblin King. "What's the deal with the thirteen hours?"

Jareth inwardly frowned not liking that the boy had asked that question. Pretending it was of no import, he waved his hand dismissively. "Well, obviously if you won back your brother, I couldn't return you looking like goblins now could I?" He enjoyed the look of horror and surprise on the youth's face. "The magic of the Underground is unique. Brief exposure to it, say thirteen hours, will do nothing to you. Anything after that and you it begins to change you."

Max's mouth dropped open and he felt mounting horror. He was past the thirteenth hour mark. Would he become a goblin like those in the Wasteland of Junk?

Jareth was thoroughly enjoying the youth's anxiety. And since it was his turn he could leave the boy sweating a bit more until it was his turn to ask his question, and Jareth was quite sure what that question would be.

"You said your mother's maiden name was Williams. Was she a Williams by birth or adoption?"

"Um, mom was adopted when she was about eight or so, I think. Am I going to turn into a goblin?"

"Unfortunately, no. You are of magical decent." Seeing the clueless look, Jareth further explained. "Your mother is a Dryad."

Max repeated his expression of a goldfish. Brows drew together as he tried to wrap his mind around that. He'd always known his mother loved nature, particularly trees. She always had to have plants in the house. She'd had a green thumb when it came to plants, one which his father said Max had inherited. He could keep any plant alive even if it was near death. He'd always just thought of it as a skill.

"What were the names of her siblings?"

Thinking hard Max replied, "Mom didn't talk much about her family. Oh, except for her niece Sarah. They were really close. I think she still visits mom at the sanitarium."

Max knew he'd stumbled upon something when the Goblin King's expression changed for a brief second. Those mismatched eyes bore into him making him nervous with their intensity. Max knew the answer before he asked, but wanted to see if the Fae would keep his word and answer honestly. "Who was the girl that defeated you?"

There were many different emotions that showed in Jareth's eyes and features. The two words that came out of his mouth held the same conflicting emotions. "Sarah Williams." There was pride and anger in his voice as he stated, "She beat my Labyrinth in eleven hours."

"I thought you said she barely made it in the time limit. You lied!"

Jareth angry at being insulted allowed his power to become partially visible to the teenager. Voice deadly soft he warned the teen, "I thought we already made it clear that you would not make a fool of yourself or anger me, child."

Max swallowed stepping back some more.

"I did not lie. She did barely make it in the time remaining. She irritated me and I penalized her by two hours. Now, what is the name of the hospital where your mother resides?"

Max told him then asked his last question. "What'll happen to Seth?"

"He'll go where the other Wished Away children go. I have no more questions for you, so if you're ready."

"Do you get off on offering false hope! This place is rigged. The only reason she probably made it was because she was a girl."

Jareth's carefully controlled temper until now flared. "You mortals make me sick. You never think of the consequences of your selfish actions. Everything is always about you. You don't want to be bothered by your young so you wish them to me. I take them, but you do not think of the future the child would or would not have. You still only think about yourselves. The mistake you made of what you're feeling. Did you even once stop to think about what the child you wished away is going through or feeling?"

Eyes cold as ice, voice frosty, Jareth glared at the teen. "We are done Max Thomas."

Before Max could argue, he found himself in the bedroom he shared with Seth. Looking around he saw that all evidence of Seth had disappeared as if it had never been. Running to the bathroom he was that Seth's things were gone from there as well. Every room he searched came up with the same results. There was nothing to prove that Seth had ever lived there or existed.

Pulling out his wallet, Max took out the well worn family photo. His father still stood behind Max, on hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of the chair his wife was sitting in. Seth should have been sitting on their mother's lap grinning like a goof ball because of the joke Max told in order to get him to smile for the camera. But his mother's lap was empty.

He sank to the floor, head in hands. "Mom's gonna kill me."

His mother had really loved Seth. In fact she liked all little children and would always smile softly when she saw one. His head snapped up. "Mom!"

Jumping up, Max ran to the phone and dialed the hospital number. He told the receptionist that he was Vanessa Thomas' son and wanted to speak to her. The woman replied she was sorry but she couldn't do that. When he asked if she could tell him how his mother was, she hesitated then sighed heavily.

"Your mom had an episode. She kept screaming for her son saying he was gone. We tried to tell her that you were okay but she went on about somebody named Seth. Your mother's records doesn't show her having any other children."

Max's stomach twisted in knot as he realized that he'd caused his mother pain. He also had mixed emotions about the fact that his mom seemed to still remember Seth. Maybe it was because of what the Goblin King told him about his mother being a Dryad.

Thanking the woman he hung up and waited anxiously for his aunt and uncle to get home. He really didn't have that much time to wait, and as soon as heard the door he ran to the living room. Subtly he fished around to see if their memories had been wiped clean of Seth and found that they had. He also badgered his aunt until she agreed to take him to see his mother in the morning. He must have sounded as anxious as he felt because she didn't question him like she normally would've.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jareth paced his throne room, the quirt tapping in rhythm on his leg as he agitatedly paced. Abruptly he stopped and pulled out a crystal. Already knowing what it would or rather wouldn't show him, but still hoping nonetheless, he quietly commanded, "Show me, Sarah."

The crystal remained opaque and he felt the disappointment and sadness like he always did when it failed to show him the girl. And just like always, self-contempt and anger followed soon after. Narrowing his eyes he sent three crystals out then slumped in his throne brooding. One crystal was to fetch Hoggle. If anyone could tell him of Sarah it would be the dwarf. The second orb was sent to the Children's Forest and the last one to _her_ for help. Even though he respected her it didn't mean he liked her nor did he like that he had to ask for help.

The dwarf was the first to show up being the nearest one to the castle. He informed his king that he had not spoken to the girl in years. She had been the one that had stopped contacting them. The last time Sarah had summoned Hoggle it was that she was getting married. She had happily showed him her engagement ring then told him she'd talk to him after she got back from her honeymoon. She never called for any of her Labyrinth friends.

Frowning, Jareth dismissed the dwarf. He'd felt a pang of sorrow and jealousy when the dwarf mentioned marriage. The first time Hoggle had told his king that, his heart had still been broken and fragile. Not only had he been jealous and resentful, he'd also been furious. Hoggle wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he didn't have to flee for his safety after delivering news that his king did not want to hear.

Hoggle passed by Hannah who gave him a questioning look. She wasn't summoned to the castle that often and wondered what the king's mood was. Hoggle shrugged his shoulders and the young woman's brows knit together puzzled. Entering the throne room she bowed and he waved at her to get up. Waving his hand again this time towards the adjoining room he said, "He's in there."

Realizing that she was there to take another Wished Away to the Children's Forest she went into the room and smiled compassionately down at the sandy haired boy. While she spoke with Seth and got to know him and he her, Jareth pensively glared at the ceiling.

He had taken a child of Fae descent without the Fae parent's consent. Though he had gotten Max to give up claim on the child, and Max was of Dryad descent he was not an adult. In order for Jareth to keep from getting punished too severely he'd have to get Max's mother at the very least agree to give the boy up. Knowing that that was not very likely he rubbed his temples, his head beginning to ache.

No matter which way he looked at it, Jareth knew he was in serious trouble with the Fae Council. The first thing they would point out that he'd done wrong was, he had taken a Fae child. The second was that after discovering said background he should have returned both the child and the Runner back to his home. Then there was the fact that somehow the four year old was connected to him and his Labyrinth.

Since discovering Seth's magic derived from Jareth's own, and everything else that had transpired, he thought he had an answer. One which he did not like in the least bit, yet fit and would provide him with the excuse of going Aboveground while not performing his Goblin King duties.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After Jareth convinced Seth to go with Hannah, the boy had teared up thinking his bird-man didn't want him either, he went to the Goblin Glade. The Bookerie was of course still not back yet, but that wasn't why he was there. He was actually there to speak with Fleeter. The goblin was to be in charge of the kingdom, mainly the Goblin City, while Jareth went to see _her_. Making a face, Jareth wasn't looking forward to seeing her at all.

Procrastinating, wanting to delay this reunion as long as possible, Jareth went to his stables and took out his favorite horse. It was a beautiful polomino he named Aurora's Dawn. She was fast, fleet-footed, and he'd had her since she was a foal. He chose her though because he hadn't taken her out in awhile. He'd been busy trying to fix the magic that had gone haywire in the Underground.

Riding horseback instead of flying would give him some extra time to think how he should approach her. A horse would be slower since it was limited by terrain and obstacles whereas in his owl form he could fly strait there.

All too soon tough, Jareth spotted the cottage. Making a face he sighed, sliding off the horse's back. Stroking her neck, he patted her. Aurora's Dawn walked a little yards away and began to graze. Going up to the door, Jareth lifted a hand to knock but a goblin came around the corner of the cottage. It was a Greener, the green tipped fingers giving it away.

After eyeing him she pointed back the way she had come. "The mistress is in her gardens."

"Thank you."

Jareth walked around the cottage to an expansive garden that looked more like a field and was probably closer to the truth. He could see the woman he needed to speak with hunched over as she looked over he plants. He halted a good distance from her, feeling like he always did around her. Scowling, he tried to push the feeling of being an uncertain child away. She didn't even look his way but both knew she was well aware of his presence.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

Jareth frowned. It was true, he didn't, just because he didn't like her didn't mean he didn't have respect for her. If he had his way, he wouldn't have anything to do with her ever; for the rest of her life. Yet, he needed her help.

It was difficult enough admitting it to himself but now he actually had to say the vile words. He could already feel his stomach turning. "I need your help."

Ardis rose with a handful of herbs. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

Jareth scowled and gave her a venomous look. This was why he disliked her so much. The way she said it was completely convincing, if one didn't know her, and he did. Not one to repeat himself especially after asking for help, but knew he had to in order for her to even consider helping him get out of the mess he'd gotten himself into all unknowingly.

He hated that barely visible smug look she wore waiting for him. The words leaving a bad taste in his mouth he re-itterated, "I need your help, Ardis."

"Grab that bundle and we can have some tea while you tell me about this desperate situation that you have yourself in, hmm?"

Relunctantly, he did as he was told and followed her into her cottage. He told her what transpired while she went about making them tea.

"I see," Ardis murmured setting her tea cup down. "You do get yourself into troublesome situations, don't you?"

Jareth tried to scowl at her but it came out as more of a pout.

"Of course, that's probably whey the goblins chose you." She glanced over at him and grinned. "Then again, it was a close call. You could have ended up the next Fairie king, what with that mischievous nature of yours."

He nearly choked on his tea then gave her a dark look which sent his goblins running. Ardis merely smiled at him. Then becoming half serious, she asked, "Did you ever get that business with that mortal taken care of?"

"Which mortal are we talking about?"

Ardis regarded him over her tea cup and once again he felt like a boy and wanted to squirm in his chair. Outwardly he remained calm and dignified, arching on brow.

"Fine, don't tell me,but you know you'll have to do something about it soon."

Jareth scowled at the reminder of the encroaching date. He did not want to think about it anymore than he had to. "We were talking about keeping the Fae Council from wanting my head on a pike for unknowingly breaking the contract we had made with the humans. Remember? Or is my upcoming nuptials more important then my life?"

Ardis sighed completely abandoning her tea and indifferent amusement. "This is why I objected to you assuming the title of Goblin King, not because I didn't think you weren't capable. The Goblins chose you for a reason. You honor the pact they first made with their General. Yes, you _can_ be cruel, but not needlessly so. That is not your true nature and you are never mean unless it is necessary. But you are still such a child thinking only of yourself."

Jareth cringed at her words even as he grew angry. She leveled him with a stern look he recalled from early childhood.

"Don't you try and deny it. Even with the state of your kingdom, which could probably be your fault to begin with, and you're still more concerned with what'll befall you from the Fae Council instead of what will happen to your people if this chaos spreads beyond your borders."

Chargrined, he slumped in his seat. It was true. He came here needing her help to get himself out of a jam and she only gave him a lecture and reminded him that it wasn't about him at all. She had always done that; made him see the larger picture when he could only see himself and how it affected him.

"I want to come see this boy, Seth." Ardis said suddenly.

Jareth's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

Ardis smiled and Jareth felt a sense of dread. It wasn't usually a good thing for him when she smiled like that. Especially when directed at him. "Someone has to watch your kingdom while you go Aboveground to speak with the boy's 'mother' and get to the bottom of things."

"I don't need you to take over. I've already got Fleeter overseeing _my_ domain."

The woman sighed. "I do not want to retake your mantle, Jareth. If you recall, I _willingly_ stepped aside for you even though I thought you were not mature enough." He glared at her for that comment but she ignored him and continued. "I love and respect the goblins as much as you do. But, I am sure you are as aware as they that while they do a good job, it is our job to run the Goblin Kingdom. It is our responsibility not theirs of the overseeing of the Labyrinth."

Knowing all of this, Jareth still found himself not liking it one bit. As far back as their history went, the guardianship of the Labyrinth and the surrounding land was the sole responsibility of the descendants of the first Goblin King. Still, Jareth eyed Ardis with suspicion. The woman had not left her cottage in ages. She had to have an ulterior motive to be breaking her self-imposed exile.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Jareth! Can't an old woman just want to see her grandson without plotting a coup to take over your kingdom?"

"With you, one hardly knows, mother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Having gotten a temporary pass to go Aboveground, Jareth looked at the uninviting cold white cement blocked institution. Gearing himself up to have to endure the taste, touch and smell of iron all around him, Jareth walked quickly. The sooner he talked with the woman and got answers,the sooner he could go back home and start putting things to right.

He charmed the orderlies and nurses into letting him in to see the woman since it would take too long and he really did not want to fill out all that paperwork and convince them he was a friend or relative. He stared out the window at the drab scenery and wondered why mortals were so scared of their loved one that were so different that they had to institutionalize them. That was just one more thing about mortals that he did not understand.

Turning, he stared at the woman that was with the orderlies. He couldn't believe this was the woman he had once known so long ago. Before she had been beautiful and radiant. Now, she was not even a pale imitation of herself. Her long hair and been cut and was unkempt. Her skin was dangerously pale, showing veins and her bones were pronounced. Dark circles like bruises made her eyes look sunken.

As soon as his brain made the connection of who she had once been, his mouth had to say in a somewhat bitter voice, "It _had_ to be you, didn't it."

Upon hearing his voice, her eyes blazed and lunged across the table for him, "Give me back my son!"

Not sure what to have expected, but thinking ahead, Jareth had already cast an illusion/calming spell around them so to on lookers it would seem as if they were sitting there pleasantly conversing. Grabbing her wrists, he carefully removed her claw like grip from his blazer, not wanting to hurt her more than he had to.

"I did."

"No you didn't! Give me Seth!"

"Ah, but he's not really yours, is he?"

Silence and a glare met his querry. Vanessa sat down, arms crossed almost in a self hug.

"Whose child is he?"

She gave him a searching look before replying in an indifferent and bored voice. "Mine, now."

"Actually, he's mine." Jareth grinned enjoying this a bit too much. "Your son foolishly lost a wager with me. I'm sure you know what the stakes were."

Another glare at him. "Why are you here?"

"What is his parentage?" Jareth leaned forward a frown on his face. "I've never liked you, you know. I only tolerated you because I had to. What happened between you two? How did you end up-" Jareth waved a hand around them. "here."

"What'll you give me in return?"

Jareth leaned closer, eyes never leaving hers. "Your freedom from this place."

Her dark eyes searched his and a glint that he recalled of times before, her face hardened. "Give me your word as a Fae and King."

Solemnly he nodded. "I so swear that I shall do everything that is in my power to get your freedom from this place."

Nodding, she relaxed into her chair. Giving him a malicious vindictive look she grinned. "You truly wish to know his heritage?"

She began to laugh and Jareth began to wonder if all her time trapped in the Aboveground and these iron filled building had driven her completely mad.

Vanessa leaned closer and told him everything leaving out no details. When she was through with her tale she enjoyed the expression on his face that he was trying to hide. "Remember, Jareth. You gave your word as Fae and King."

"I will not retract my pledge," Jareth scathingly retorted before calming and giving her a vindictive smile of his own. "I shall abide by my promise. It is your own fault however for not stipulating the exact terms of your _freedom_."

Jareth dropped his illusion/spell so when she furiously tried to lunge for him again, the orderlies were quick to respond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max nervously moved his leg in the passenger's seat of his aunt's car. She looked over at him with concern. "Are you sure you want to do this today, sweatheart?"

He nodded. "I _have_ to see her today. It can't wait."

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced but decided to let him be.

All that was going through Max's head was, "Mom knows, she knows, she's going to kill me." He stared blankly out the window not really seeing the passing scenery. His mother knew he'd wished away Seth. She still remembered him and knew it was all Max's fault. Biting the inside of his cheek he felt his stomach twisting in nervous guilty anxiety. What'll she do to him? She'll hate him for sure. The anxiety and nervousness becoming physical he felt bile rising in his throat.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

His aunt quickly pulled over and in to time flat, Max had his seat belt loose, car door open, and heaving what little he ate at breakfast onto the pavement.

"That's it, we're going back home."

"No! Please, I _have_ to see, mom."

"Fine, but you get sick again, I'm turning around and we're going back home, clear?"

Max nodded. Shutting the car door, he sat back in the seat with closed eyes trying a relaxation technique his aunt had tried to get him and Seth to do when they were upset. Taking a deep breath he tried to imagine he was inhaling white mist that was full of positive energy. Exhaling, he imagined the negative energy leaving his body in a black mist. He did this several times before he found he felt calm, body relaxing.

When he opened his eyes he realized they were sitting in the parking lot of the hospital. His aunt was watching him and smiled. "I told you that would work, didn't I?"

Mutely, Max nodded not trusting himself to speak. He had thought it a crock and still did, but he was willing to try anything to calm his racing heart, emotions, and mind. Swallowing, he followed his aunt inside and up to the reception desk. There they went through the process of getting Max a visitor's badge. He was shown to a visitor room while the orderly went to get his mother.

Sitting down, he clenched his hands, wringing them. He wondered what he should say or what she would say. What _could _he say? His head snapped up when the door opened and he felt his heart fill with lead and plummet to his stomach while at the same time he felt a huge wave of relief.

The orderly who left to get his mother was in the doorway, a sad sympathetic and pitying look on her face. "I'm sorry, honey. You're mother doesn't want any visitors today. Why don't you try again later?"

With a shaky voice he asked, "Did she say why?"

"I'm sorry sweetie."

Max nodded. He was right. His mother hated him. She didn't even want to look or speak to him. Slowly, he walked to the water fountain before returning to his aunt. While bent over the spigot, he heard two of the orderlies talking. He listened despite himself when he heard his name. They were talking about his mother. She had a visitor earlier in the day. A man with pale hair and mismatched eyes. Max shivered feeling cold. But what hurt him most and had him seeing red was that when the orderly told his mother that Max was here to see her she had replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any children."


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.** - Okay, so I didn't really like how chapter five was so I kinda tweaked it a little. Not much. Just a few lines between Vanessa and Jareth.

Been meaning to post this for awhile and want to apologize for all you faithful readers for the long absence. Between crap in my life and my stupid ancient computer, it was kinda hard to do. At least my computer is new and hopefully the other stuff will work itself out.

If all goes well, I should be updating this story again next week. Hopefully.

**Chapter Six**

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sarah's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Oh, no! That _can't_ be the time!"

If she didn't hurry she was going to be late for her shift at the restaurant. She couldn't leave without cleaning up though. That was one of the conditions the instructor imposed in order for her to use the art room after hours. He'd only agreed because he said she was the most promising art student he'd seen in a long time.

Grumbling to herself, she quickly cleaned the brushes and pallet. Wrinkling her nose as she washed her hands, she sighed. She hated the smell of turpentine and hasn't gotten used to the smell as many of the art had or Professor Delany. The man reeked of turpentine and Old Spice.

Shutting and locking all the windows she double-checked that everything was put away. Flipping shut the sketch pad she'd been using as a template for the oil painting. She grabbed her backpack trying to shove the sketchbook back into her bag. She was almost out the door, head down, searching for her keys, she didn't see him when he entered the classroom looking around intent and curious.

A pair of strong hands grabbed and steadied her so she wouldn't fall as they collided. Sarah's backpack on the other hand, fell from her grasp onto the floor spilling its contents. Bending down she darkly muttered, "That's just perfect."

At the same time he said, "Sorry, let me help."

Sarah was barely aware of him kneeling opposite her until he spoke. His voice was a cultured tenor with a British accent. It caused her to pause in the act of picking up her sketchpad. Her head snapped up, her greenish-gray gaze met golden-hazel behind silver rimmed glasses. His mussed dark blond hair just touching the collar of his open denim jacket. A dark smiley gray shirt was half tucked into faded worn jeans. His brown boots were scuffed and had seen a lot of abuse.

Quelling the mad laughter of relief and disappointment, Sarah didn't know why she believed that it might have been _him._ It had to have been because of the subject of the painting. It had been a landscape of _that_ place. And it was probably also because of what day it was.

It was still on her mind and made her jumpy. Of course it couldn't have been him. It was impossible. Wasn't that what everyone kept telling her? Trying to make her believe? Yet, deep down in the depths of her whole being, she didn't want to believe it was impossible.

Frowning at her pale face with concern, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy," she muttered back. She grabbed her notebook from him and crammed it into her overstuffed bag. He didn't seem to take offense as he helped her to stand. He held out his hand. "I'm Tristan, by the way."

"And I'm late." She ignored his proffered hand heading for the door again. Noticing that he wasn't following she stopped and turned around. Tristan had walked further into the room and stood at the easel she'd vacated, looking at the painting she'd been working on.

"I have to lock up."Nodding, Tristan took one last look at the painting. The details were so exquisite that he could swear that if he reached out to touch the plants he'd not feel the cloth of canvas or the wet paint. Instead, he was sure he'd feel the roughness of the bark from the trees under his fingers, the rope-like texture of the vines, and the soft velvet of the delicate flower petals.

"Hey. Hey, you. Tristan."

"Coming." Tearing his eyes away from the artwork and quickly joining Sarah at the door. She waited with an impatient and curious look. He shook his head as he glanced over at her while she locked the art room. He knew her to be the artist since the paint had yet not dried, she smelled slightly of turpentine, and there was paint smudges on her jeans.

The painting had such depth, detail, and feeling. It was as if she literally put her soul into it, breathing life into what would otherwise be a common piece. Her work awed him and Tristan wanted to see more of her work.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Sarah glared at her watch as if it were to blame for all her troubles. She had missed her bus and the next one wouldn't be along for a half hour it it were on time. Sarah was learning how to operate within the transit system since her car broke down and was in the shop. "Just perfect!"

"I could give you a lift, if you like?" At her look, he held up his hands in a mock gesture of warding off her look. "As an apology delaying you."

Sighing, Sarah looked at her watch than at Tristan again before nodding in defeat. She really didn't feel like sitting on a crowded bus with annoying loud teenagers who were trying to show how 'tough and cool' they were by how many swear words they could fit into one sentence. Nor did she want to listen to the mothers scolding their bratty misbehaving kids. Mass transit was not something she enjoyed.

Sarah knew she couldn't have been as bad as the teenagers were nowadays. Toby sure hadn't felt the need to screech and holler like the kids did. Well, not since he learned to talk anyway.

Following Tristan out of the campus to the student parking lot she took out her cell phone to call her boss and explain she was on her way. She hung up and blanched. She would definitely hear about it from Dafydd and Cammy later. Dafydd sooner than Cammy since they worked the same shift at the restaurant.

She looked over at Tristan who gave her a disarming lopsided smile. Stopping at a midnight blue mustang he unlocked the passenger door first and held it open for her. At her surprised look his smile faltered and his eyes showed confusion and doubt. "Are you not used to courtesy in this country?"

"Not really."

Tristan's expression cleared, smiling again. He waited until she was settled in, shut the door, and walked around the hood to the driver's side. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Pulling out of the parking lot he asked her which way to go. She gave him the directions to take the quickest route. The drive was silent except for the occasional direction given by Sarah.

"Here we are," Tristan said pulling up in the diner's parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I hope we run into each other again."

"Don't count on it," she muttered climbing out and shutting the door on his smile. Not sparing him another look she rushed into the diner stowing her bag and jacket and hastily clocked in. Donning her apron and hairnet she nodded to he boss and busied herself, suppressing a groan when she caught the look on Dafydd's face.

"You're late," was his greeting.

The two had known each other since junior high school but became friends in their junior year of high school. He looked upon her as a brother would a sister and it was chafing and annoying at times. Like now, when she was only ten or twelve minutes late he thinks the worst. Whereas Dafydd could be half an hour late and he'd just shrug it off expect everyone else to as well. He had the lamest excuses sometimes too.

"I got caught up in my painting and lost track of time."

"At least you're not sleep deprived," he said looking at her eyes critically. He ignored her irritated glare. "You _did_ eat, didn't you?"

"Yes, mother."

Dafydd frowned at her, his chocolate brown eyes showing concern. "I can't help but worry about you._ Someone_ has to do it for you since you don't worry about yourself at all. You get so caught up in wanting to finish your paintings that you stave and exhaust yourself."

Sarah felt mad laughter bubbling up inside her but suppressed it. "The deadline for the exhibition is in a few days."

"And it won't do you any good to collapse in the mean time." Dafydd flipped a steak he was grilling and as casually as he could asked, "Do you have your I.D.?"

"Why?"

"Feel like going clubbing after work?"

"What about Cammy? It wouldn't be fair to her."

"That's why she's coming with."

"Aren't you forgetting about Toby and Emma?"

"Well, if we disguise Toby and say he's a midget-" Dafydd grinned but sighed at Sarah's look. "I already talked to my folks. They said they'd be happy to watch the kids. Nate's excited too."

"That's just what I need. Your delinquent daredevil brother influencing Toby."

Dafydd snorted. "Nate's not _that_ bad and Toby's not as innocent as you think."

"He's better than Nate."

"Undoubtedly. Toby uses charm and that innocent sweet smile of his to wrap people around his finger. Especially his big sister. Nate just annoys the hell outta people and pisses them off and you give into him just in hopes he'll go away."

Going back to his original question asked, "So, you coming?"

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Slow down!" Sarah repeated for perhaps the dozenth time. Her fingers were painfully clenched as she sat stiff and rigid in the passengers seat. "You just ran a stop sign!"

"Those are just there for decoration," Dafydd replied grinning. He loved to lead foot it and had more speeding tickets than anyone Sarah knew. It was a wonder that he even had a license let alone hadn't had it suspended. Sarah was sure Dafydd's father had regretted even buying him his first car as a graduation present.

"Dafydd!" Sarah nearly screamed as he gunned the gas pedal taking the yellow light as a challenge and running the red light.

He grinned. "Don't you know green means go, yellow is to speed up, and red is just a suggestion?"

'Men are so stupid!' she thought before angrily gritting out through clenched teeth, "Dafydd Jacob Donavan, you may have a death wish but I don't!"

He winced at her using his full name. "C'mon, Sarah."

"Either you slow down or I report your ass to the cops!"

Dafydd stared at her mouth agape. "You wouldn't-"

"Watch the road!" They nearly missed a car as Dafydd drifted over the line. The person angrily blared their horn flipping them off. Sarah flared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Wouldn't I?"

Scowling, he slowed down knowing she was serious. He should know better by now. He saw her relax her deathgrip on his door handle. He swore she gripped it so hard he'd have permanent imprints of her fingers there.

'How could Cammy get into a car with Dafydd driving?' Sarah wondered. Her best friend had to be slightly crazy to voluntarily to be his passenger. 'Then again, that's probably why Cammy was so happy about buying that car.'

Cammie and Sarah had been friends from junior high and room mates when Cammie had been kicked out of her house. T he two had saved to get the car that was in the shop.

Sarah was very thankful when they reached the club and she couldn't' get out of the car fast enough. That was the last time she _ever_ got into a car Dafydd was driving. He grinned at the relief that was evid3ent on her face. She glared and he laughed. Shutting the driver's door he said, "C'mon, we don't want to keep them waiting do we?"

Sarah halted mid-step. Exasperated, she said, "Them? Dafydd!"

He gave a sheepish guilty smile. "It's not my fault, really. Blame Cammie. It was her idea."

She let out a growl of annoyance. Her best friend was constantly trying to fix her up with someone. Cammie said she was tired of seeing her single and couldn't understand why none of Sarah's relationships lasted longer then two months. Sarah couldn't see how it was any of Cammie's business.

"Just don't let Cammie know I spilled, okay?" Dafydd didn't want to deal with an upset girlfriend. A girlfriend he'd been waiting for the right moment to propose to.

"I'm so sick of this. I've told her a thousand times, not to do this to me."

"Well," he said slowly smiling. "You could make this the thousand and one time. Or, I could always drive you home."

Sarah blanched at the thought. "I'd rather you didn't." She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you'd better let her know this is the _last_ time. And you're buying the drinks."

Sarah let him drag her inside where her senses were immediately assaulted by grunge rock, flashing colors from the dance floor, the smell of tobacco, sweat, and alcohol. They made their way through the crowd to their table where Cammie was already waiting.

If Dafydd hadn't already slipped and told her about the blind date, Cammie's smile gave it away. The petite red head was a terrible liar and couldn't really keep a secret like this. Her face was very expressive and told you exactly what she was thinking or feeling.

Giving her boyfriend a kiss as the duo sat down, Cammie said, "Finally! What took you?"

"Sarah freaked at the speed, so I had to slow down."

"_Excuse me_ for not wanting to die in a crash that could have been avoided! You almost hit a car!"

"Only because you threaten to-ow!" Dafydd rubbed his arm and pouted at his girlfriend. "What'd I do?"

Cammie gave him a pointed look and Dafydd had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, I forgot."

Cammie glared at him, smacking him again. Sarah ignored them as she searched the crowd wondering which guy her friend thought would be the one to 'end her loneliness' as Cammie put it. Apparently Dafydd was thinking along the same lines because he asked without thinking, "So, where is this dude? Is he late? OW!"

The red head elbowed him and he muttered something about violent red heads and getting them all drinks. Cammie turned to Sarah pleading, "Just give him a chance before you shoot him down, okay?"

Giving a long suffering sigh, Sarah agreed. "Just please don't tell me it's Dan."

"What's wrong with Dan? He's a good guy; mostly." Cammie giggled and Sarah rolled her eyes. Sobering up, she looked at her best friend. "Don't worry. I know what type you like. Even though I think it's unhealthy."

"You're making less sense than usual."

"What have all your ex-boyfriends have in common besides you?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Darn tootin! I"m not the only one who's noticed your selectiveness. Any guy with half a brain on campus has figured it out."

Cammie began to tick the traits off on her fingers. "You like your men slender but strong. Tall, blondish. They've either got to have blue, green, or a particular shade of hazel. Then there's your thing for accents."

Sarah grew uncomfortable as her friend named everything that she subconsciously sought in her potential boyfriends. Cammie gave her a sympathetic look. She grabbed her hand. "Seriously, Sarah. How long are you going to drag around his ghost? Don't you think its time you started dating guys who don't resemble him?"

Sarah looked away and was grateful when Dafydd came back setting their drinks on the scarred tabletop. "Where is this guy? Not very nice standing a lady up."

"Maybe he didn't come because he thought it was stupid too?" Sarah volunteered hopefully.

"Or maybe he got lost." Cammie frowned. "He _is _kinda new in town."

"How do you know this guy anyway?"

"Jealous?" Cammie grinned at Dafydd. Sarah excused herself and headed towards the bathrooms where the phones were located. Pulling out a quarter she inserted it and dialed the Donovan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan. It's Sarah. I was wondering if I could speak with Toby?"

"Of course. The boys were just getting ready for bed. I'll go get him."

Sarah waited as she listened to Dafydd's mother leave the telephone and some murmured voices. A few minutes later her brother's voice sounded in her ear. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hey, Tobe. Having fun?"

"Yeah! Nate's got the new Donkey Kong game!"

Sarah smiled as her brother excitedly told her all about the game. She heard the frown in his voice when he asked, "Are you on a date? Nate said you and Cammie and Dafydd were going out."

"Not really, we just came down to the club for a bit."

"Oh." Toby's voice perked up again until Sarah curiously asked, "Would it bother you if I started to date?"

Toby was quiet so long Sarah was going to reassure him that she wasn't serious but stopped. Her brother sighed then there was a defeated, "No. Not if it makes you happy."

"Toby-"

"I gotta go to bed."

"Alright. I love you, Tobe."

"Love you too."

"Night."

-Click- Sarah dazedly hung up and stood for a minute before sighing. She was tempted to call a taxi to take her home but knew she had to go to her friends. On the way back to her table she was jostled and crashed into someone. A pair of familiar hands steadied her.

"You do know I wasn't being literal when I said I'd like to run into you again."

Sarah looked up to see Tristan smiling lopsidedly at her. "Are you following me?"

"No, much as I'd like to. A friend brought me here to 'show me the sights'." He looked to the crowded dance floor. "H seems to have found more preferable company."

Sarah followed his gaze to a dark haired couple that were very close. Peering at her table where Dafydd and Cammy were lounging, she made up her mind. "Would you like to join me and my friends?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

Sarah wasn't sure, but she had the idea that if her blind date did show maybe he wouldn't sick around if he saw her with another guy. "Well, you could always wait for your friend, but it doesn't look like he'd be coming up for air any time soon."

Tristan smiled. "I much prefer your company anyway."

She led him to where Cammie was about to drag a reluctant Dafydd to the dance floor. She paused briefly upon seeing Sarah and Tristan, then winking at Sarah she continued to drag her boyfriend. Ignoring the look Sarah took her seat and sipped at her drink, Tristan sat opposite her.

"Do you go to college around here?"

"No, I'm just visiting. I don't know if I would want to live here, but decided to check out the campus' anyway. That's how we ended up meeting earlier today."

Sarah's eyes narrowed remembering Cammie saying her blind date was new to the area. Tristan had admitted he was only here because his friend brought him here.

"Do you know Cammie Murdock?"

"That name is not familiar."

"What's your friend's name?"

Tristan frowned puzzled. "Landon Willis, why do you ask?"

Sarah couldn't recall a Landon Willis so she told Tristan about Cammie setting her up and that after what he said she suspected him of being her blind date. Tristan took this all in stride and just smiled replying with, "It was a spur of the moment thing to come here, but I'm glad we did."  
Holding out his hand he asked, "Care to dance?"

'What the hell,' she thought. Taking his proffered hand she let him lead her to join her friends. When they stopped for a break, Cammie grinned at her, while Dafydd tried to remain indifferent, but Sarah saw that protective look he always wore around any guy that showed an interest in her. Tristan either didn't see it or pretended he hadn't as he nodded to them. Sarah made the introductions and rolled her eyes when Dafydd's grip was tighter than necessary.

"And of course you've already met Sarah," Cassie brightly beamed.

"Twice, and yet failed to get a name both times." Tristan smiled. "And it _is_ such a fitting name."

Cammie grinned while kicking her boyfriend under the table when he frowned. She mouthed, 'Be nice.' He rolled his eyes. Yet by the end of the night he'd loosened up and even joked with Tristan, but Sarah wasn't sure if it was because he was warming up to him, or if he had too many to drink.

Dafydd fumbled for his car keys when the club was closing. He grumbled when Cammie took them stating firmly, "_I'm_ driving."

He didn't argue knowing that he wasn't in any condition to drive. That and he knew better than to argue with her when she took that tone. Giving them a triumphant grin, Cammie jingled the keys happily. "Coming?"

"I could drive you home, if you'd like."

Sarah nodded considering Tristan had drunk the least amount of alcohol out of all of them. From the ride earlier she knew he was a safe driver. Cammie smiled shrugging and bounced toward Dafydd's car. Shaking her head, Sarah followed Tristan to his car.

"Do you mind a side trip?"

"No problem."

Sarah directed him to the Donovan's house where she picked up Toby. Thanking Dafydd's parents she shouldered the ninja turtle backpack and picked Toby up. He was fast asleep and refused to wake up. Tristan waited leaning against the passenger side of the car.

Seeing her arms full of little boy, he opened the car door for her. She buckled Toby safely in the back seat. Rejoining Tristan in the front she wondered at his kindness. He asked no questions and volunteered to carry Toby up to the house.

Inside, she took her brother while Tristan looked about the living area. A couch, coffee table with G.I. Joe's on it, a second hand entertainment center. A few shoe boxes full of video games and recorded tapes. A Super Nintendo and VCR were hooked up to the t.v. Above it was a painting obviously done by Sarah. In fact, all the painting he could see in the room were done by her. They all had the same quality that the one in the art classroom had. He tore his eyes away and spotted the framed photograph in the hallway.

Hearing the tinkle of a bell, he turned to see a white cat dart under a bookshelf that held photo albums and college text books. There were a few on art and photography as well. Bending down he saw a pair of shining eyes staring back at him. It didn't move or break contact. He felt himself smiling then stood hearing Sarah's footfalls.

"Thanks for tonight. And for Toby."

"It was my pleasure. Your brother's a cute kid. Looks a bit like his mum."

Sarah smiled sadly and nodded. She glanced at the photo in the hall that was taken just after Sarah had graduated high school.

"I hope to see you again, Sarah."

Sarah locked up behind him and hearing a 'meow' she bent down and picked up the cat. She petted him causing him to shut his mismatched eyes and purr. The right eye was blue whereas the left was green. _He_ had told her cat's with mismatched eyes like that were considered lucky.

He had found the kitten and brought it home and laughing said they should name it Jareth. Sarah refused at first but gave up when Toby sided with him and used his big puppy eyes. Still, she hardly called the cat by name.

"What've you been up to while we were gone?"

The cat just purred and Sarah smiled, taking him to her room with her. She sat down at her vanity which she had always been loathed to part with. She smiled when the cat batted at the mirror then looked up at her. "Meow."

**A.N.**- I had a cat once that was completely white with one blue eye and one green eye. I forget who told me that cat's like that were lucky, but only if they were pure white. He wasn't so lucky. He died after getting ahold of a mouse that had eaten poison.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Toby crept into his sister's room to see that she was still asleep. A white furry head popped up from the pillows and a pair of mismatched eyes sleepily blinked at him. Toby patted his leg and Jareth yawned and stretched before gracefully leaping to the floor, trotting over to him. Picking the cat up, he walked to the stairs of the attic and climbed up them. Setting Jareth down, Toby pulled the chord to turn the light on.

Sarah didn't like him being up here. It wasn't dangerous, so Toby didn't know why she was so concerned. He thought it might have something to do with what Cammie said once. She'd been talking to Dafydd not knowing Toby was listening. She'd said something about storing away and forgetting painful memories.

Spotting the box he wanted, Toby went over to it and opened it. Pulling out a cloth covered album, he opened it and slowly flipped through the pages. It was a photo album full of pictures from when he was a toddler, Sarah, and their parents. Toby didn't really have many memories of their parents. Their dad died when their house burned down. He suffered from smoke inhalation and his lungs were too severely damaged while he was getting everyone out of the house.

Then his mom passed away a year later form cancer. It was too advanced and spread too far before the doctors found it. She was too ill for radiation treatment and there was no cure. Toby only knew that she had been sick for a long time and that was why Sarah was practically raising him. He was told about all this later when he was old enough to understand that death was permanent.

Toby liked to go through the album because their images in his mind were already fuzzy and fading. Looking through the photographs helped him hold onto what they looked like and what little memories he did have for just a little longer. He wouldn't even have these if Sarah hadn't had her own collection of pictures.

Setting the volume aside he picked up another album. This one was mostly of Sarah, Cammy, Dafydd, and Crispin. From what Toby learned from Cammie and Dafydd, it was Crispin who kept his sister from going crazy and self-destructing when their parents died.

The two had met at Sarah's amateur art competition. Crispin had been in college but nobody minded the age difference. They got married when Sarah turned seventeen with her and Toby's parents permission and blessings. Crispin already had a home, this house, ready for her. She moved out of their parents house and Toby often visited. They were happy and it showed in the photographs. Crispin was nice and knew a lot of neat things. He used to tell Toby stories and sing him to sleep.

But then, even Crispin went away and Sarah became sad again. She didn't _look_ or act sad, but somehow Toby knew she was. Cammie said he was sensitive and he wasn't sure what she meant by that. All he knew was he didn't like seeing his sister like that. He didn't think Cammie did either which was why she was so intent on trying to set her up with a guy. Toby didn't like it and none of the men that tried to date his sister. None of them were good enough or right for her.

Putting the album back in the box he spotted a very old much loved teddy bear. He smiled as he pulled it out. It was his very first teddy bear and once belonged to Sarah. It had escaped the fire since the teddy had been left accidentally at Sarah and Crispin's house.

"Lancelot!" He had almost forgotten about him. Then seeing something reflecting light, he reached in the box and pulled it out. It was a delicate looking glass orb. Puzzled, Toby wondered if it was a Christmas bauble that lost its ribbon and cap. Yet at the same time he was _sure_ the orb belonged to him. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did. Just like he knew how Sarah was sad even though she hid it well.

Oh, well. He'd figure it out later. Shoving the orb into the pocket of his shorts, he went back to the box, Lancelot dangling from one hand.

"Hey!"

The bear was pulled out of his hands as Jareth leapt and grabbed the stuffed bear in his mouth. Toby chased the cat as it bounded down the stairs. Jareth skidded into the kitchen and dropped the bear beside his empty food dish. Toby picking up the teddy muttered, "You're hungry, I get it."

He fed the cat and changed his water before taking the stuffed animal to his room. He tossed Lancelot onto his bed and returned to the kitchen to get his own breakfast. He was pouring himself a bowel of cereal when Sarah entered the kitchen yawning sleepily. She mussed his hair on her way to the coffee maker. When a cup was ready she sat down at the table munching on a pop tart.

"Thanks for feeding the cat."

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

Toby fingered the orb through his shorts. "Never mind."

Sarah gave him a look but let it slide. "I'm going to get ready."

Nodding, he watched her go back to her room and sighed. He wouldn't ask about the bauble. Not today anyway. He didn't want to do anything that would stress his sister out more or make her sad today. Today he and Sarah would go to the florist, Sarah would make her own bouquet, and go to the park. They would walk around and linger on the bridge over the lake. She would then drop the flowers into the water.

Sarah had done this for the past four years and Toby had begun to go with her two years ago when he was six. Before then, Cammie would watch him on this day. When Toby asked her about it, Cammie had told him that this was Sarah's way of grieving and coping. Toby said he didn't get it and he didn't. Not really. The only comparison he could think of was it was like him sneaking into the attic and going through their old stuff.

Toby was quiet as he walked with his sister to the florist's. The woman behind the counter knew them and told them their bouquet was already for them. Thanking her, Sarah took Toby to the park and bought him an ice cream cone. He sat on the swings licking it while he watched her on the bridge. Her lips were moving so he knew she was talking. Was she talking to Crispin like he talked to his parents sometimes?

When Sarah slowly let the bouquet fall into the water, Toby went over to her and took her hand. She smiled down at him and they watched as the flowers separated and went under. Toby had learned what the flowers his sister chose meant. And he noticed that her bouquet always had at least one white carnation, a pansy, and a white tulip.

They went to a café to have lunch. Toby sat with his legs crossed and slightly swinging them under the table as they ate. Putting down his sandwich, he decided to ask something that always made him curious. "Sarah? Do you remember Lancelot?"

"Mythological or teddy bear?"

This was one of the reasons why Toby liked his sister. She talk down to him or treat him as if he was stupid just because he was a kid. She talked to him as she did anyone else. If he looked confused or told her he didn't understand, she would try and think of another way to explain something to him. She would keep trying until he understood or got the gist of it.

"Mytho-mythological," Toby was able to get out. She smiled at his struggle not saying anything. He was glad she didn't get impatient like other people and say the word for him. She'd let him stumble and would only smile and sometimes would slowly pronounce it again for him to sound out. She always made him say whatever word he had difficulty with.

Sarah waited wondering where this was going. The eight year old gazed at her with confusion and curiosity. "He was raised in a lake right? So was he a merman or something?"

Toby had always wondered about that since his sister read him stories of King Arthur and his knights. Crispin told him stories about lake people too which got him thinking. Was Lancelot one of the lake people Crispin told him about?

Sarah laughed but Toby knew it wasn't directed at him. She was laughing because the question amused her but not at his expense. "No, I don't think so, kiddo. Lancelot was taken by the Lady of the Lake to her kingdom when he was small. I'm sure there was oxygen under the lake for him to breathe."

Toby thought about that. "She kidnapped him?"

"I suppose. Many tales of magic and myth have that in their stories."

"Like the Goblin King, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, but he's the only one who takes the children because he was _asked _too. In the other stories, they just take a child for their own selfish reasons."

"Or leave a changeling in its place, right?"

Sarah nodded again. Toby was like she used to be. He absorbed and breathed anything that had to do with mythology, fairy tales, and magical creatures and beings. But his was a healthy obsession and rounded out with normal things unlike she had been. He didn't try to lose himself in it as she had.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking. Do you think the stories are real?"

Sarah put her coffee down. "Real, how?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Real. Do you think the stories of merpeopl or lake people, gremlins, and stuff are true? That they really exist?"

"Is this because of Dafydd letting you see Gremlins the other night?" At her little brother's look she told him, "Yes, I know all about that."

He hung his head but then looked at her again. "It has nothing to do with that."

Toby had asked Crispin if he believed in all that since he was always telling him those kind of stories. Crispin had smiled and swore that he _knew_ they existed and were real. At Toby's look, he made the promise that 'cross his heart', and all Toby had to do was look and he'd be able to see. And since Sarah painted stuff like that all the time he was curious if she believed too.

"I dunno, Tobes. Maybe."

Toby was quiet as they finished their lunch. They walked home and found Cammie and Dafydd were back as well. As soon as Sarah and Toby walked in Cammie shot up from the couch beaming excitedly at her best friend. Dafydd grinning was bouncing their toddler daughter on his lap.

"Guess what?" Cammie waved her left hand in front of Sarah who had to grab the flailing hand to better see. There was now an engagement ring adorning the red-head's ring finger.

"It's about time!" Sarah grinned happily.

"I know, right?" Cammie happily bounced. "Guess what else?"

"What?"

"Dafydd got an offer for an up and coming magazine!"

"What? Really?"

Dafydd grinned. "They really like my photographs. They said I had a style they were interested in."

"That's great."

"We're all going out to celebrate, no excuses, Sarah!" Dafydd stated. "It's my treat. And I already called my folks who'll be happy to watch Emma."

"I get to come?"

"Of course, little man." Dafydd had always called him that as far as Toby could remember.

"Thanks." Going to his room and seeing Lancelot on his bed with a bit of stuffing coming out, he took the orb from his pocket. He held it up to the light then shrugged, putting it on his desk, and then picked up the teddy. He took it to Dafydd since the women were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dafydd."

"What's up?"

Toby held Lancelot out. "Think you could fix him for me?"

"Ah, don't want Sarah mad at you?" He said knowingly and Toby nodded. "Sure thing. Just put him on our bed. I"ll be sure one of us fixes him for you."

"Thanks!" Toby was glad his sister's friends were like her. They didn't tease him or make fun of him like the boyfriends did. No remarks about how he was too old to still have a teddy and that sort of stuff.

"Emma, no!" Dafydd wrangled the remote from the toddler's pudgy hands and mouth. She was at the stage where she tried to put everything in her mouth. Emma began to cry and wail so Toby hurried to Dafydd and Cammie's room. Dropping Lancelot onto the bed he went over to the crib and grabbed the ring of plastic keys.

"Thanks, little man." Dafydd sighed in relief as Emma quieted when Toby offered them to her. She began to gnaw on them and Toby smiled.

"No problem." Toby went to the kitchen, poking his head in and rolled his eyes. They were talking about girl stuff. Going back to his room he saw Jareth batting the crystal ball around his floor. "Jareth, no! Bad cat!"

The cat ran out of the room as Toby went and picked up the ball. He set it on his desk and picked up the book he had just started reading. It had been his birthday present from Sarah. Just before he could drop onto his bed and start reading _The Never Ending Story _his sister popped her head in the door. "We're ready to go, Toby."

"Coming."

They went out and had a good time at a Chinese restaurant. When they came back Sarah tucked Toby into bed. Going to her room she opened her dresser drawer. Taking a shoe box out she set it on her bed and went through the contents. Tears coursing down her face as she picked up the different pieces of her memories. The shoe box was full of photographs, movie stubs, receipts, and other odds and ends that had a memory attached to it. A small velvet box was inside as well. With a trembling hand she opened it and let her fingers brush the rings nestled inside.

A knock on her door made her hastily wipe the tears away. Putting everything back into the shoe box she shut in her drawer then opened the door. Toby gave her an apologetic look. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come on," She walked back to his room with him. Tucking him in again she brushed the curls from his face. She lay down beside him and began to sing a song that always put him to sleep.

_Éiníní, éiníní, codalaígí codalaígí_

_Éiníní, éiníní, codalaígí codalaígí_

_Codalaígí, codalaígí cois an chlaí amuigh_

_Cois an chlaí amuigh codalaígí, codalaígí_

_Cois an chlaí amuigh, cois an chlaí amuigh_

She sung to him until she heard the sound of his steady breathing of sleep. Cuddled up next to him she fought back tears and wearily felt herself drifting off to sleep as well.

**A.N.-** Sorry it's so short but I wanted to be able to update this week and if I didn't post it now, it might have taken a lot longer to post. For those that want to know, a white carnation means remembrance, a pansy means loving thoughts, and a white tulip means forgiveness.

The song Sarah is actually only the first verse and the chorus.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Feedback is much appreciated.


	9. SONG

**A.N. - ** This isn't another chapter, but in case you were wondering what song it is that Sarah sang to Toby like leannapotter, it is an Irish (Gaelic) Lullaby called Ėiníní. I like it sung much better in Irish then English.

A cookie to hazlgrnLizzy for knowing what it was : )

Éiníní

Éiníní, éiníní, codalaígí codalaígí

Éiníní, éiníní, codalaígí codalaígí

Codalaígí, codalaígí cois an chlaí amuigh

Cois an chlaí amuigh codalaígí, codalaígí

Cois an chlaí amuigh, cois an chlaí amuigh

An londubh is an fiach dubh,

téigía a chodladh, téigía a chodladh

an chéirseach is an préachán,

téigía chodladh, téigía chodladh

Codalaígí, codalaígí cois an chlaí amuigh

Cois an chlaí amuigh codalaígí, codalaígí

Cois an chlaí amuigh, cois an chlaí amuigh

An spideog is an fhuiseog

téigía a chodladh, téigía a chodladh

an dreoilín is an smóilín,

téigía a chodladh, téigía a chodladh

Codalaígí, codalaígí cois an chlaí amuigh

Cois an chlaí amuigh codalaígí, codalaígí

Cois an chlaí amuigh, cois an chlaí amuigh

Codalaígí, codalaígí cois an chlaí amuigh

Cois an chlaí amuigh codalaígí, codalaígí

Cois an chlaí amuigh, cois an chlaí amuigh

Translated into English it basically means:

Little birds, little birds,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Little birds, little birds,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Chorus

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside

Blackbird and raven,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Blackbird and crow,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside

Robin and lark,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Wren and thrush,

Go to sleep, go to sleep

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Beside the wall outside, beside the wall outside


	10. Chapter 8

**A.N. - ** While writing most of this chapter I was listening to The Nightmare Before Christmas. Don't ask why, I just hit random on the player.

Thank you to hazlgrnLizzy who reviews just about every chapter. It is much appreciated!

**Chapter Eight**

In his owl form Jareth sat on a branch in the Children's Forest, staring down at Ardis and Seth. After visiting the Aboveground and getting Vanessa to relinquish all rights on the child, he'd been in a daze. Now he was full of conflicting emotions and had another problem thrown on him. He scowled over at where his mother was talking with Seth. The boy, Jareth was happy to see wasn't happily hanging on the woman or even sitting in her lap. He was sucking on his thumb gazing at her with uncertain look. Ardis was gazing at the child with a look he knew well. Carefully controlled impatience, irritation, and disgust. Most likely for sucking on his thumb.

As if sensing his presence, the boy looked up at him and taking his thumb out of his mouth grinned. "Burdie!"

Ardis looked up and scowled as Jareth being caught, flew down and retook his Fae form. He smiled smugly as the boy rushed over and held his hands up. Jareth picked picked him up and settled him on his hip. Seth happily wrapped his arms around the Fae's neck.

Looking closer at the boy's eyes he saw they were red-rimmed like he'd been crying. Frowning, he faced his mother. "Still making children cry I see."

Her mouth twitched and Jareth knew she was suppressing the urge to scowl. Getting up, she brushed at her gown. "You can thank Hannah for that honor, actually."

Seth who'd gone back sucking on his thumb gave a tired sigh and laid his head on Jareth's shoulder.

"What did Hannah say to upset him?"

The girl in question bowed in front of her king with an apologetic look. "Forgive me Majesty if I overstepped. I simply told him what we tell all new children. He became upset and her Ladyship was calming him when you came, Majesty."

Jareth nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Hannah."

She curtsied again and went to tend the other children. What no one knew was that despite the tale, Jareth did not make it a habit of turning unwanted children into goblins. Yes, he occasionally had to turn them into goblins. Those were the goblins that inhabited the Goblin City. They were allowed to agitate the Runners of the Labyrinth.

When a child is wished away, the Runner after losing is returned Aboveground. Everyone's memory who knew the wished away child would be erased. Only the foolish Runner would remember what actions their selfish wish caused. On occasion though even the Wisher's memory would be erased to a certain extent.

The now forgotten child would usually come to the Children's Forest which had originally been named the Forgotten Forest. There, they would wait while Jareth contacted Fae parents who had put in a request for a child. The prospective parents would come and observe the child. Then if they wanted the child, the child's memory of Aboveground would be erased. A carefully constructed past memory would be given to the child depending no the age.

If there was no request for children at the time, they would live in the Children's Forest and begin to learn Fae magic. Whatever leanings they had in a certain area they were trained in. Usually by the time the child turned eleven they were apprenticed.

The ones Jareth had to turn into goblins were the ones no amount of memory modifying could help. It also had to deal with the child's age and temperament. That was why even if Jareth completely eradicated the child turned goblin's memory, a trace of it still remained. An intrical part of them resented and disliked the Runners.

The sound of soft light snoring in his ear, Jareth saw the boy was asleep. Seeing this Ardis arched a brow. She wanted to know what he learned while Aboveground. He decided whether or not to make her suffer. She already knew some of it as he had told her of his suspicions and guesses already.

"Would you like to know who's been raising your grandson?"

Ardis gave a smile her eyes flashing victoriously then her eyes narrowed. She knew him too well. "Who?"

A smile that held no humor of any kind graced his lips. His own eyes narrowed as they stared at the woman who birthed him. "Why the woman who was able to lure your beloved precious son into being banished Aboveground."

Ardis' eyes turned glacial, her face taking on the features of a predator. "That creature laid hands on my grandson!"

"More than that. She laid claim to him."

"you will tell me everything now, Jareth!"

"Hannah."

The girl came over and Jareth said, "You will take special care of Seth. I will be back later to collect my heir."

Hannah's eyes widened as did Ardis'. For Jareth to claim the boy as his heir was not to be taken lightly. Ardis looked at him searchingly. "Are you certain about this, Jareth? Once said, it cannot be taken back."

Nodding solemnly he replied, "I know that very well, mother. In this case, however I don't believe there is any other option."

Jareth tried to disentangle the boy's hand from his jacket and hair. His sighed when he couldn't and pouted at Ardis, eyes pleading silently with her. A half smile made it's way to her lips as she remembered when her sons were that age. The one standing in front of her in particular. He used to love to play with her hair and put great tangles in it.

"It seems your heir is rather fond of you."

"So it would seem." Coming to a decision, he sighed. He didn't want to wake the boy so he said, "I'll have to take him with us."

Jareth and Ardis since they were within the borders of the Goblin Kingdom used their powers to relocated themselves just outside the castle's door. They made their way to Jareth's study and while the king settled himself comfortably on the couch, Ardis did the same.

"Now, what were you saying?"

Jareth looked to make sure the boy was still asleep before he started to tell his mother of his conversation with Vanessa.

"Apparently after she lured your beloved son Aboveground they had s parting of the ways. She altered the memories of a mortal family and was close to them. Knowing she had an ulterior motive for this, he decided to make it his duty to watch the family. He ended up falling in love with one of them."

Ardis frowned sharply at Jareth. "A mortal. He was involved with a _mortal_?"

"He also died for her."

"How could he do something so- reckless and foolish!"  
Jareth stayed silent letting her vent. He shifted the boy so he was more comfortable. The four year old let out a soft sigh and burrowed closer to the Fae and the crook of his neck. AT this moment and since he'd found out, Jareth felt a bit of envy at his elder brother.

Seth was the son of Jareth's older brother. The beloved and favorite son of their mother. The son everyone thought would succeed Ardis as the ruler of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblins. Instead, the goblins had chosen Jareth. Something he was sure his mother still blamed Jareth for as well as laid the fault at his feet for her son leaving the Underground.

However, Jareth knew he was blameless. The fault laid at their mother's feet and was partially the reason that Jareth hated his mother. His elder brother had always been a 'free spirit', as the mortals say and was chafing under their mother's rule.

When Ardis was done ranting she glared at Jareth as this were all his fault. He just merely arched a brow and calmly said, "And you've never done anything of the sort, I assume?"

Jareth knew full well that the only reason he and his elder brother were even born was because their mother had in fact done something she claimed as 'rash and foolish'.

"Jealous of the mortal that was with him, she tried to get rid of the mortal several times. He protected her and so Vanessa bided her time. When the mortal was pregnant with his child, she struck again. This time he died because of it. Vanessa then altered the mortal's memory so she didn't know she'd had a child. Taking the child and claiming it as her own."

"Where did you say that woman was now?"

"At a mortal sanatorium,"he replied. "The iron is likely killing her."

There was a flash of savage triumph in Ardis' eyes. Haughtily she declared, "Even that is too good for her."

Jareth did not agree. For a Fae, iron was deadly and he could image a no more painful way of dying. Yet, he still was bound by his promise that he would free her from the sanatorium. The question was, where to put her? He couldn't nor wouldn't allow her to roam the Underground. Even if she was dying, he knew she could still cause him and the Underground damage.

A knock on the door drew both Fae's attention. A page entered and bowed to them. Then gazing over at his king stated, "The Bookerie is here, Majesty."

Jareth went to stand and had to halt his abrupt movement when Seth stirred,but didn't wake. "Send him in."

The page bowed and a squat goblin with pince nez perched on his nose entered. He made himself at home on Jareth's desk, took out a bottle of ink, parchment, and a quill. He gazed at up at his king expectantly.

"I believe my problems with the Labyrinth might lie in finding out more information that only you Bookeries would have."

"What can we Bookeries be of service?"

"I need accounts from the first General's rule and founding of the Underground."

The goblin's eyes widened. "That would be in Erubis' writings as he was the Gen'ral's Bookerie."

Jareth nodded. "Do you think you could get me that information?"

The goblin nodded. "We'll settle payment then?"

"Yes, as you can see, I have my hands full at the moment."

The goblin smiled. "Both figuratively and literally, I see."

As the goblin bounded away, the ex-ruler of the Labyrinth fixed her son with a look. "What else did she say to you?"

Scowling, Jareth glared at her and not able to hold back his irritation any longer and wanting the woman gone asked, "Shouldn't you be going?"

"I already told you, Jareth dear." She didn't even look at him as she gazed down at the little boy. "Paranoia's not healthy for you."

Jareth glared at her which she ignored. "Shouldn't you be deciding what you're going to say to the Fae Council? If you're nice maybe they'll spare you and just give you a slap on the wrist."

He really hated his mother. Getting up, he left his study and went to his room where he was able to extract the little boy from him. Setting the boy on the bed he turned to leave when he heard a young voice say his name.

Glancing at the sleeping child he frowned. "The voice was definitely a boy's but bit older than Seth. Equally puzzling was the fact that his name was followed by, "Bad cat!"

Conjuring a ball he saw an eight year old boy plop on a bed with a book. A woman's voice that sounded familiar called, "We're ready to go, Toby."

"Coming."

Jareth losing all feeling let the crystal dissolve as he sat heavily on the bed. The boy Toby, could be no other than the babe he'd taken nearly seven years ago on Sarah's behest. That woman's voice he knew now, belonged to Sarah.

In the odd intervals that he had tried to get his crystals to show him even just a tiny glimps of Sarah, he had forgotten he might be able to get around that rule by asking to see the boy. How old was she now anyway? He did quick calculating in his head. She would be twenty-three now.

Conjuring up a crystal half fearing it wouldn't work, demanded, "Show me, Toby."

At first he didn't think it worked when the crystal turned dark. Then he realized it was because he was looking into a dark bedroom. Banishing the crystal he frowned when he felt disappointment. There was also puzzlement and curiosity.

Why had it worked before? As he thought he wondered if the boy had an object from the Underground to act as a conduit in his room.

He sat in a daze until he remembered he really _should_ get writing on that report for the Fae Council. He made sure a page would oversee Seth and answer any questions he might have.

Returning to his study he was quite glad to see his mother had left. Whether or not she went back to her shack was another matter entirely.

Murmuring to himself as he wrote his report/proposal, Jareth felt as well as heard a slight hum of his magic alerting him. Abandoning what he was doing, he immediately summoned a crystal to show him Toby.

The crystal remained dark but he had half expected that. Because of her words that day, Jareth was no longer able to summon her image in his crystals. Listening, he felt his heart skip as she sang. Did she know what she was singing? Jareth and his brother were sung to sleep by their parents with that lullaby.

With her singing that song he now could not deny it any longer. Vanessa had been telling him the truth after all. His elder brother, Crispin had married Sarah and even had a child with her. A child she no longer membered having.

Jareth felt a rage like he hadn't felt before. The story about him said he was cruel and some were about to find out exactly how cruel he could be. He would definitely make sure that she would pay dearly for what she had done.

**A.N. - ** Well that's another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter is a quarter finished. Writing it is easy, I just really hate the typing part. That is what takes me the longest. So, until next time.


	11. Chapter 9

**A.N. **- I really hate my car right now. I want to blow it up by lighting a cigarette and tossing it into the gas tank and running like hell away from it. Also, work is annoying me because I'm getting called in to work for people who call in sick. That would be fine and dandy if I actually _got_ a day or two off afterwards! Instead, I get to pull a double then show up eight hours later for _my_ shift. Joy. I'm supposed to be _pat-time _damn it!

Now that I've got that over and done with, on with the story! ^.^

**Chapter Eight**

Max glared at the TV from his spot on the couch. He couldn't stand to be in his room alone. Not after used to the sounds of someone else always being there. The absence of Seth and his things was like pouring acid onto an already seeping wound. It hurt. It hurt knowing he was the cause of it. Knowing that it was all his fault.

He was also angry and wanted to break something. The anger built each day and every time he had to go into his room and see the emptiness it doubled. If the Fae had known who Max hadn't really meant it, if he had gotten to the castle two minutes earlier, if he'd never heard that stupid story before, if Seth had never been born. A lot of _ifs_ ran through his head.

His aunt was worried about him as was his school councilor. They couldn't see why he was so angry all the time. His aunt thought it had to do with him overhearing what his mother had said. He couldn't very well tell them it was because he'd wished his brother away. A brother who no one remembered anymore. It was as if he never existed.

Max wanted to scream and the anger just festered until turning into hate. He hated the Goblin King and wished there was a way to get even with him.

Angrily stalking out of the living room, he slammed the door as he went outside. He walked down to the lake then began to throw rocks in with all his might. Scowling at the water, he frowned when a shadow joined his on the ground in front of him. Glaring at the person for intruding in his space he was taken aback when the person stated, "I can help you."

"Yeah right, sicko. Get lost before I call the cops."

"That won't bring your brother back, will it?"

Max gaped. "H-how do you-"

The person grinned. "Like I said. I can help you. You want to get even with the Goblin King and I can help you with that."

"How? What's in it for you?"

"He has something of mine. I want it back. As for the _how_." Another grin. "That's where you come in."

It looked around at the medicated proclaimed 'crazy' people with amusement. Mortals had always been a great source of amusement. They were the only source of amusement It had until the one calling itself the General of the Goblins was able to unite them against and imprison It. The reason they had succeeded was because It had underestimated them. It vowed that it would not happen a second time.

Striding purposefully to the room It wanted, looked into the occupied cell via the small window. The room's occupant had been in It's service sine It awoke and became free. She had gained It's favor but was quickly losing it. Plans It had set in motion years ago had begun to come to fruition until her son interfered. It had pondered for a time whether or not to let her rot behind these iron filled walls. It did not want to throw her away just yet though, in case she proved of use later on.

Entering the room he called in a dangerously sing-song voice, "Va-nes-sa."

The dryad looked up and It watched in fascination as her confused wary look morphed to one of recognition and comprehension. Her complexion paled further if that was possible making her dark sunken eyes showed her fear.

"Do you like the body I've procured?" It flexed the fingers of both hands on It's body. "I had to settle for one less satisfying than I _would_ have liked." It eyed her and when she flinched, caused It's mouth to smirk in sadistic pleasure. Squatting in front of her, eyes cold and hard asked, "What have you done that makes you fear my retribution?"

Of course it was a rhetorical question as It knew precisely what she had done and It was furious with her. It had commanded her to keep Crispin and Sarah away from each other. She failed. It commanded her to dispose of them. She failed and It had to alter Sarah's memories. It commanded her to take care of the child. She failed. Now the child was in the one place It didn't want under the protection of the last one It didn't want.

The dryad quaked knowing she had failed It. She had been commanded to get close to the Williams girl and she had with It's help. But Crispin who'd been suspicious of her for along time, interfered. He practically became her bodyguard. That had annoyed Vanessa and angered her. Jealousy had clouded her judgment and she had acted rashly. Crispin had been there every single time to get in her way. When she found out the mortal was pregnant with his child, that had been the last straw.

She'd been praised for getting rid of Crispin but she was severely punished for almost killing the mortal and her child. Her failure had landed her in this iron filled prison that was slowly but surely killing her. Because of her failure, her son had done worse than that. His punishment would be much worse than hers.

Letting a bit of anger seep into It's voice, "Tell me right now, why I should not leave you to your fate? You have hindered my plans a great deal!"

Vanessa shifted and her fear nearly paralyzed her. As It gazed at her all she could think of was how she had failed It. Because of her son, Jareth was in possession of the one thing It did not want him to have. That act had more than likely signed not only Max's death but hers as well. By bargaining with Jareth she had hoped to forestall her immanent death. Yes, she had told him her part of what she had done and partially why she had done it, but not all.

"Things are still in your favor," she hastily said hoping to her betrayal would be overlooked for now or at least partially forgiven. It raised an eyebrow showing It was listening. "Jareth is still ignorant. He does not know what he possesses. I never told him the purpose of it."

"You've spoken to my jailer." It was stating a fact, not questioning her. It had known she'd spoken to him, made a deal with him. It smiled sending a shiver of dread down her back "I'm sure that he will be more lenient on you than I will be. Yet, I"m sure that you are aware that the Fae will not let you free to roam either the Aboveground or Underground. The current High Councilor will most likely come up with an interesting if not entertaining punishment for you. A shame that I will not be able to witness it."

Vanessa tried and failed to keep from shaking, knowing full well that anything proving to be entertaining to It wasn't for anyone else. "It'll be to your advantage if Jareth remains ignorant. That it stay and Jareth forms a bond with it."

Propping chin on It's hand that was resting on a knee asked, "And how pray tell is that to my advantage? When the Goblin King finds out-"

"He won't. Fae revere children, remember? It will only work for you if a bond is formed. The longer it stays hidden, the stronger the bond. The stronger the bond, the harder it will be for Jareth to sever it."

It thought about that, a contemplative look on the face of It's body. Casting a look at the desperate Dryad, stated, "You had best be right. In the mean time, I've decided to recruit you son."

Vanessa was confused. Why would It want Max? He was nothing. He was practically a human. His lifespan was just as short as one. It grinned wider at her confusion and she wondered if this was It's way of tormenting her.

"He's mortal. Talented, but still a mortal."

"Precisely. With your son under my command, it'll be easier to retrieve. After all, Seth _loves_ his big brother doesn't he. And what kind of younger brother doesn't listen or trust his older brother?"

Resisting the urge to fidget, kings _do not fidget_, Jareth waited outside the audience chamber mentally reviewing what he was going to say. He'd already sent his forms to the Fae Council regarding the whole Max/Seth fiasco. Included were his findings of Vanessa's deeds, a requisition on her punishment, and documents stating that Seth Williams was his heir.

Unlike how matters were Aboveground with mortal society, being claimed as an heir didn't come with inheriting titles, property, or money. In the Underground if a Fae was proclaiming someone their heir, it was basically like adoption Aboveground. The heir would inherit the Fae's family name, trained exclusively by said Fae, and inherit their knowledge and power.

Fae rarely claimed a mortal as their heir, but it was not unheard of. What would cause the commotion was that Jareth was still young yet and unmarried. It was a bit early for him to be claiming an heir. The greater stir would be when the identity of his heir was revealed.

For reasons only known to Jareth's family on his mother's side, knew why the Goblin Kingdom was different when it came to inheriting the title of king. The Goblin Kingdom had been in Jareth's family since it's founding. When either the current king or the goblins of the Goblin Glade felt it was time for him or her to retire, they did so. The goblins would then select a child or blood relative to take up the vacated position.

Which was why Ardis asked him if he was sure about what he was doing. Once it was revealed that Seth was Jareth's nephew, they would assume that Jareth was not only claiming him as heir but successor as well. Rumors would go around that Jareth was training his replacement and abdicating when the boy was old enough to take over. Despite what Jareth would say, rumors wold circulate and Jareth was sure to end up with another headache. In fact, Jareth was so use to having a headache, he'd forgotten what it was like _not_ to have one since this whole debacle started.

Glancing over at the cause of said debacle, he was glad to see the child was asleep at the moment. His thumb in his mouth, head resting on the page's shoulder. As he observed the sleeping child, Jareth idly wondered why they couldn't stay like that. They were so much more peaceful and easier to deal with when they were sleeping.

Children were a hassle when awake and active. It'd been difficult enough getting the boy properly attired in clothes befitting the heir of the Goblin King. He didn't even want to think about the bath that proceeded getting dressed. No, children were much cuter and easier when they were asleep.

Rundoon, a Sleeper was still just a child himself so was small enough to easily hide amongst the voluminous shirt the page wore. He was there to help keep the boy calm if he woke or became agitated.

At least Jareth was able to keep Ardis from accompanying them. Whenever the woman was around the High Councilor tempers flared and Jareth usually had to bear the brunt of it from both parties. It lay in Jareth's best interest if his mother stayed well away from the High Councilor and today's proceedings.

When Jareth was motioned to enter the audience chamber, he strode gracefully in, head held high. He walked to the center of the room and quickly assessed the council's mood and what they might be thinking based on their facial expressions and body language. He noted that just about everyone was represented. He had figured as much when he added the documents concerning his heir. That was an interest to everyone. Whenever there was a shift in power, a successor declared, the Fae Council was gathered and the successor introduced.

The council consisted of nine members. Four of them he knew well and personally. Three he had met but did not know. And the last was a complete mystery though he _had _heard of her. As well as the mistress she served.

The member for the Goblins had a serious face yet his eyes were alight with suppressed mischief. Jareth had known him since he was a boy tagging along at Crispin's heels. He was on of the rare children who'd grown up in the Children's Forest. Ardis was the one who got him the position on the Fae Council.

Having gathered all he could in a quick glance, his eyes met the hazel eyes of the High Councilor himself. The man's face was unreadable. Jareth had no idea of what the man was thinking, he never did. Their staring match lasted all of two seconds but to Jareth, felt infinitely longer. Relieved when the man's eyes left him, Jareth could breathe a bit easier.

The council member to the left of the High Councilor started the proceedings. "Jareth Mab Makenna you have been called here to account for your actions regarding the taking of two minors of magical descent without the consent of their magical guardian."

Jareth didn't wince this time around as he had last time. He just waited since they'd gone over that when Jareth had appealed to them requesting to go Aboveground temporarily.

"Since getting the consent of the guardian to retract their claim on the Wished Away child, why is it still in your possession?"

Of course the High Councilor _had_ to be the one to ask. Making sure his voice and expression was neutral he replied, "As I have written for you, when speaking with the guardian, she was not his biological mother. The father was the magical parent. The mother is...unaware of our laws regarding claimship on children."

Jareth had left a crystal with his page and Rundoon so they would be aware of what was going on and when to enter. He wasn't sure if Seth was still asleep or not at the moment nor did he know how much a four year old understood. Not wanting to take chances, Jareth had worded his reply accordingly.

"I have given you all the information pertaining to this issue."

Not to mention they'd gone over some of it the last time he was questioned.

The High Councilor waved his hand dismissively about to speak but good Mícheál beat him to it. Eyes filled with mirth, his lips twitched but stilled them as he asked, "Are you asking us for permission to go Aboveground, _again_? To obtain the boy's birth mother's consent?"

"That would prove difficult seeing as she doesn't recall having any children."

The council frowned and there was shuffling of papers. Jareth knew they were rereading his missive about his conversation with Vanessa. Again Jareth watched the council's expressions. Most wore a mix of concerned outrage while High Councilor Eon's gaze never shifted from Jareth who could feel his gaze boring into him. Knowing at least what little he did know about the man, Jareth was sure Eon was impatiently waiting for his colleagues to go back to questioning him.

"She's admitted to violating our laws willingly?" The speaker was female with long seafoam colored hair and ocean green eyes.

"She did. I believe she had help though and I have the Bookeries looking into it."

Mícheál spoke again, this time serious. "Since this incident regards a Dryad and I share the seat, I will deliver this to Anthea. If the council agrees, we shall let her deal the punishment to the traitor."

One by one the council members agreed until it was Eon's turn.

"I will make my decision after I heard what all this has to do with Jareth naming that Wished Away child as his heir."

Jareth met the man's gaze, a perverse part of him enjoying the attention he was receiving from him. Watching closely so to savor the reaction stated, "The child in question would have a different surname if not for Vanessa's treachery. Instead of being known as a Williams, he would've been known as Seth Mab Makenna."

Crushing the bitterness that welled up he continued. "The son of mortal Sarah Williams and Crown Prince Crispin Mab Makenna."

The council chamber exploded in noise but all of Jareth's attention was on the High Councilor. Eon had paled, eyes narrowed searching Jareth's as if to catch him in a lie. Feeling his lips wanting to smile in a vindictive smile, he settled for letting his eyes flash victoriously.

"Do you have proof of which you claim?" Asked another ally of Jareth's. Ulrökk was the representative of the trolls.

"I do." He switched his gaze to Ulrökk. "It was Laverne herself who pointed me in the direction of his birth father."

The council murmured amongst themselves. If Laverne the Goddess of Spring vouched for the boy's lineage, they would not question or doubt it further. Yet Eon looked as if _he _did want to contest it, but wisely kept silent. Instead, he sent a thin lipped furious glare at Jareth.

Jareth would like to think he'd become immune to such looks, but when it came from that particular man...He looked away letting his eyes roam the other council members. His gaze locked with Ulrökk's then Mícheál's. They nodded to him letting him know they'd like to meet his heir.

The woman with the ocean green eyes spoke again. "We would like you to introduce us to you _heir, _Goblin King."

Jareth nodded wondering why she was putting emphasis on the word heir. Unless she too believed that when concerning that those of the Goblin King's blood was an heir as well as successor.

"Halt," Eon smugly stated when Jareth made to turn around. "We'll have our page bring him in."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. He thought the man might try to pull something like this. He wouldn't put it past Eon to do something to the boy before entering the chamber. Voice frosty, replied, "That won't be necessary. I have my page attending to him. He shall bring the boy in."

The two glared at each other, neither willing to back down until the woman spoke again. "Have your page bring him in. he is doubtless more comfortable with him."

"Thank you."

Outside the chamber the page glanced down at Rundoon who nodded. Slipping the crystal the king had given to him into his shirt, he adjusted his hold on Seth and walked into the chamber. He stopped three feet behind and to the left of his king. Seth who'd been peacefully dozing on on the page's shoulder thanks to Rundoon, began to wake.

His eyes opened blearily and blinked as he sleepily looked around. The page set Seth on his feet careful to avoid squishing, hitting, or exposing Rundoon. The boy's bottom lip went into his mouth worrying it, as he looked at the council's faces. His small hands fisted nervously in the hem of his tunic.

The page pushed him gently to Jareth who placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him to stand in front of him. Seth looked up, his sienna colored eyes gazing into the king's mismatched ones in trust. Placing his other hand on the boy's other shoulder he nodded. Taking a breath, Seth introduced himself the way Jareth had instructed.

"Hullo. My name is Seth Mab Makenna." He tried to speak confidently but it still came out soft yet everyone still heard him all the same.

The council stared down at the boy who tried to meet their gazes. His eyes went from one council member to the next. A couple of them made the boy's heartbeat speed up in anxiety. He didn't like the feel of them. One of the ones causing him anxiety was Eon, whose ire was almost palpable. The boy whimpered and looked up at Jareth pleadingly, arms stretched up in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up.

Complying, Jareth picked the slightly trembling boy up and Seth immediately snuggled into his chest. Wrapped in the King's strong protective arms, ear pressed below the Fae's collarbone, a contented sounding sigh escaped. Seth's heartbeat went back to normal, soothed by the sound of Jareth's own.

Eon glared at them while the council seemed to be making their decision. Mícheál caught Jareth's eye and winked, laughter evident in his eyes. The woman though speaking to Jareth, was gazing thoughtfully at Seth. "Your heir appears sensitive."

Not knowing the woman well enough to determine if the remark was a compliment, condescending, or just contemplative, he wordlessly nodded to her.

Ulrökk turned to the High Councilor. "The council still awaits your answer, Eon."

He scowled at the troll representative. "The Dryad's can have her, but I wish to be part of the committee that decides her fate." When it looked as if Mícheál wanted to protest, Eon's eyes flashed angrily and the younger man shrank away from him. "I have the right by our law! I get to help decide her punishment. Crispin was my son, and I will seek retribution."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sarah frowned as she oversaw her paintings and artwork arranged in the gallery for her debut showing. "No, that one goes over _there_. Be careful with that!"

While Sarah went to yell at the unfortunate man, Toby turned away in boredom. He took out the glass orb he'd taken to carrying everywhere. He didn't know know why he felt the urge to safeguard it. He just instinctively knew it was important.

He walked among the pieces already on display and wondered why his sister kept denying the truth to herself. It was obvious from her work that she believed there did in fact exist another plain. One where fae, elves, dwarves, goblins, and the like actually lived and breathed. Besides, Sarah was the one who told him a tiny kernel of truth was usually hidden among most fiction.

As he stopped and gazed at a portrait of a mixed human/dragon child surrounded by flames, he wondered why Sarah wasn't at some top art college. She was more than good enough. Dafydd's boss even said with Dafydd covering the exhibition, Sarah was sure to get offers and commissions. Sarah even designed a couple book covers for a publishing company.

"Hey, Cammie?"

The red head accompanied them wanting to see her friend's work on display. She wouldn't be able to come to the opening since she'd be at home with Emma. So while Cammie was here, Dafydd was home with Emma. Personally, Toby thought Cammie just wanted her soon to be hubby to know what it felt like being stuck with the baby most of the time.

"What's up, Toby?"

"How come Sarah didn't go to an art school?"

"I don't know. I think she got a scholarship back when we were in high school." Cammie's brow furrowed. "I know she went for like a year, but then.... You know what happened. First the fire, your mom getting sick and dying, then Crispin's accident. It was a lot for her to deal with."

Cammie smiled sadly, mussed his hair, then moved to look at the rest of the artwork. Toby let out a sound of frustration. That had been Dafydd's answer too. Toby wanted to know why his sister wasn't there, _now._ Toby wanted to ask Sarah, but something always held him back from mentioning it.

Sighing, Toby went back to where his sister was adjusting a painting of goblin children playing in a glade. The houses were hard to spot, but Toby knew what to look for since he'd seen several drawings of Sarah's. They were cleverly hidden and used the landscape.

"Those look different then the goblins you draw in the city," he commented.

"Hmm," was her response to him.

"How come?"

"I dunno," her voice was distracted. "It's just how I see them."

"Can I come to the showing?"

"Not this time, Tobes."

Toby pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it'll be late, it's a school night, and you have to get up early in the morning."

Biting his lip, Toby followed her to the next piece she adjusted.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you come up with all this stuff?"

Sarah sighed knowing where this conversation was headed. Facing her younger brother she pleaded, "Please, not now, Toby."

They'd been over this _many_ times. Toby insisted that what Sarah drew and painted was real and not a work of fiction. He wanted to know why she disbelieved so strongly against the possibility it was all real. He pointed out how she had told many cultures believed in the same type of creature, just with different names. He wanted her to explain that to him.

"Maybe it's like what they said in school. You know, about how animals have in-inherited memories or something that gets passed down."

"Toby," Sarah sighed. Maybe her precious brother wasn't as grounded as she had thought.

Toby knew that tone and expression. Frowning, he fingered the glass orb. A strange urge to childishly wish that Sarah could meet the subjects of her paintings grabbed hold of him. Biting his lip, Toby wondered if he should give in. Thinking no harm could come of this, he clutched the slightly warm crystal and made his wish.

Between one blink and the next Sarah found herself completely alone and somewhere unexpected. No longer was she in the gallery, but in a place from one of her paintings. Actually, it was the one she and Toby had been quarreling before. Looking around once again, she saw what she hadn't at her first disoriented glance. Cleverly hidden were small goblin houses using the land to disguise them.

Sarah suddenly had the feeling she wasn't as alone as she'd first thought. Someone or something was watching her. _Many_ someones or somethings. Resisting the urge to shiver, she cautiously and slowly looked about and saw bushes and tree leaves tremble the slightest bit. Understanding who was now watching her, she carefully showed she was empty handed.

"You can come out, I mean you no harm."

A couple of goblins, perhaps braver or younger and less cautious, stepped into full view but kept out of reach. Curiosity warred with caution and fascination on their faces. They also seemed to be slightly above a foot tall. They stared at Sarah taking in her clothes and appearance.

"You're new here," one of the goblin boy's stated.

"I am. I don't know how I got here." It was all very surreal to her.

At that, the children's eyes widened and a few adults stepped out of hiding. One of the adults circled Sarah than stated, "You were wished here or you wished yourself here."

"That can't be right," a different adult spoke up with a creased brow. "She woulda been at the king's castle or at the Labyrinth's borders."

"Labyrinth," Sarah repeated, an odd feeling stirring at the word. The goblins misinterpreting her look nodded.

"Aye. You're in the Goblin Kingdom in the Underground."

Sarah felt a swell of emotions and feelings that she didn't understand where they came from or why. Images too fast for her to see clearly and grasp flew through her mind. Putting a hand to her head as she felt weak and ready to collapse. The goblins quickly scurried backwards at her sudden movement, becoming wary. Realizing she was read to faint, they looked at her with concern.

Sarah felt the goblins tugging her legs and she let herself be led by the small creatures. They led her to the base of a tree that was goblin free and in the shade. She sat and smiled wanly at the goblins.

"Thank you."

A female goblin patted her hand. "Fleeter's gone to fetch the king. You just rest here. He'll sort you out."

Sarah gratefully closed her eyes. She was extremely exhausted. She hadn't had a proper sleep in what seemed all week. The thought of the exhibit had consumed her thoughts. That and also providing for Toby. She was sure that with Dafydd getting that job with the magazine, he and Cammie being engaged, and with their daughter Emma, that it was only a matter of time before they moved out and into a place of their own. The thought of her friends leaving her depressed Sarah more than it should. She knew why she felt like that, but refused to think and dwell on it.

Trying to gather her thoughts, Sarah wondered why she felt as she when the small goblins mentioned the Labyrinth. She knew labyrinth was with a capital L. Why did she all of a sudden feel apprehension, anxious, guilt, happiness, and resignation all at the mere mention of the word? The feelings were even stronger with the mention of the Goblin Kingdom. There was a wistfulness and sense she'd been here before, but she knew she hadn't. Maybe it was due to her always painting and drawing depictions of what her imagination conjured. Especially what her mind came up with when Crispin used to tell hose outlandish tales of his.

Sarah abruptly clamped down on those thoughts. If she continued along that path of thought and memories, she'd come to the conclusion that he'd been telling the truth. It would also lead to painful memories that she'd rather not think about or relive. Nor did she feel like having an emotional breakdown, especially in an unknown place surrounded by goblins. She nearly laughed at that thought; emotional breakdown. She'd felt so hollow for so long, feeling as if she was going through the motions or her day to day life. There was a huge hole in her and she hadn't the faintest idea how to mend it.

All she knew was that it hadn't been there before Crispin's accident. There was a huge gap in her memory that she knew was important. Her therapist had just said to give it time. Sarah wondered how much time she needed to give it.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her and put a halt to her thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jareth frowned when he felt the Labyrinth's mood shift. The Labyrinth was practically buzzing with happiness and barely contained excitement. When he tried to probe the Labyrinth's thoughts all he got was excited gibberish like one would get from a babbling child that had too much sugar. He couldn't get a coherent precise answer. This caused Jareth to become curious and only a tad concerned. The Labyrinth had never behaved this way in his memory.

"What is it?" Mícheál wanted to know. He had come to inform Jareth that the Dryads and Eon could not come to an agreement on how to exactly punish Vanessa.

"Something has excited the Labyrinth."

"Excited?"

"Hmm."

Mícheál knowing his friend the way he did, could see the concern and worry behind the curiosity. Most people would have only seen the curiosity. Jareth had carefully and artfully constructed an indifferent mask that he wore most of the time.

"I do not know if this bodes good or ill." Jareth's frown deepened as he tried to contemplate what could so effect the Labyrinth and wondering if this would cause anymore chaos to his kingdom.

"You going to go survey your domain?" Mícheál asked.

Jareth nodded. He would start with the Labyrinth itself before moving on to the rest of his kingdom. Mícheál said he'd stay until he returned. Thanking his friend, Jareth left a crystal with him in case he was needed while he was gone. He then morphed into his owl form and flew out his window.

Mícheál sighed and wondered what this would mean for his friend now. His eyes lit up with mischief as he realized that Jareth left him in his study. He let his mind wander to come up with something he could do when he became aware of Jareth's page running into the room. The youth had Fleeter not far behind him. He gave the man a respectful bow.

"Councilor Mícheál," he greeted.

"What is it Terrance?" Than seeing the goblin, "Fleeter?"

"Where is his Majesty?" Terrance asked.

"The Labyrinth became excited and he went to find out why. Have the goblins developed a new gift?"

Fleeter shook his head. "The goblins know why the great maze is happy."

As Mícheál went for the object in his pocket, the goblin held up a hand. "I will tell in exchange for where the King went first."

Mícheál nodded. "Jareth went to the Labyrinth. My guess is he's mostly likely at the Tomb."

The small goblin shuddered. "He'll not find it there."

Mícheál opened his mouth but the goblin quickly stated, "A stranger and yet not a stranger appeared in our glade. A human woman. She wears the funny clothes the children have when they first come."

"She's from Aboveground?" Mícheál stood and debated whether or not to summon Jareth by shattering the crystal. "Why was she transported there?"

Fleeter shrugged. Mícheál decided what he would do. He wouldn't bother Jareth at the moment. He told Fleeter to show him to the woman. Nodding, the goblin and Mícheál went to the glade. It was filled with the goblins who called the glade home. They were going about their business occasionally casting a curious look over at the sleeping human. A Sleeper was nearby to make sure she stayed that way.

Mícheál studied the sleeping woman. She was definitely from Aboveground. Squatting, he motioned for the Rundoon to release the woman from his hold. The goblin backed away and slowly the woman's eyes fluttered then opened. Mícheál watched with great curiosity as her gray-green eyes became more aware and less hazy with sleep. He was fascinated with the way her eyes took him and her surroundings in. There was also the look in them that he knew others Aboveground would be oblivious to. He was very familiar with that look however. It was the look all Runners had once they were returned Aboveground after losing to Jareth and the Labyrinth.

Cocking his head he realized that though the look was similar, it was not exactly it. Mícheál was a bit relieved at that and concerned at the same time. Relieved, because he wouldn't have to be harsh or unforgiving with her. Concerned, because no one should bear that look. Smiling warmly he extended his hand and helped her up. She gave his gloved hand a glance before accepting it and giving him an odd look.

"You are the Goblin King?"

Mícheál grinned in amusement. "No. His Majesty had something he had to see to. Why don't I accompany you to the castle to wait for him?"

Nodding, she followed him form the glade. She looked around as they walked.

"My name's Mícheál, what's yours?"

"Sarah."

"Well, Sarah. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I'll be happy to answer them."

Nodding again, she was quiet as he led her out of the glade and onto the trail that would lead them towards the castle. Mícheál had questions of his own. Obviously since she didn't wish a child here, he wanted to know how she came to be Underground.

"Sarah, would yolu mind if I asked you why you're here? Why did you leave the Aboveground?"

Sarah's eyes went out of focus as she thought then stated, "I don't know. My younger brother and I were quarreling then the next thing I know, I was back there with the goblins."

Raising his brow, Mícheál couldn't help laughing. It was quite unusual for an adult to be Wished Away by their children. Never before had it worked if it had been attempted. This was turning out to be interesting!

"Mícheál?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly look any different than a human."

Mícheál laughed again. "That's because I _am_ human. More or less. Like you, I too lived Aboveground, once." Seeing her disbelieving look, he laughed again. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Then how did you end up here?"

"Someone wished me away. I do not remember who nor do I care to. I do not remember my life Aboveground, for the most part. I don't mind, I'm quite happy and enjoyed my childhood here."

"But in the stories, the Goblin King turns children into goblins."

"Ah, but if he did that every time a child was Wished to him, his borders would be overflowing with goblins."

"Than what really happens?"

Mícheál's amusement dimmed as he became serious. "First you must understand a few things about the Underground. It is made up of different kingdoms and domains and the Goblin Kingdom is only one of many. Fae live for a long time and for some reason that is why it is hard for them to produce children. They are not as fertile as humans."

"When the Goblin King receives a Wished Away child, that child is not automatically turned into a goblin. The child's memory is altered to where they don't recall the Aboveground or that they were Wished Away. The memories they are given include the Fae who want to adopt a child. This child grows up with their Fae parents. Sometimes they marry another Wished Away or sometimes they marry a Fae. If they marry a Fae and have children, those offspring will produce children easier until the Fae blood is more prominent than the human blood."

"And it starts over again," Sarah concluded.

Mícheál nodded. "Sometimes though there are spates where there are no requests for a child. I grew up during such a time. Children like me live in the Children's Forrest until the Goblin King finds us an apprenticeship."

Voice becoming solemn he stated, "Those that are turned into goblins are of either mean temperament or memories are too dark to eradicate or alter. Like the rest of us that weren't turned into goblins, the ones who are, remember parts of their pasts. The ones turned into goblins are taken to the goblin city and taken in by goblins there."

"Fleeter and his kind are _real_ goblins. Their ancestors created the goblin kingdom. I don't know when the human turned goblins came about. I'm afraid I failed Underground History."

Mícheál saw her deep in thought and could have sworn her mutter what sounded like, "It's real."

They walked through the back way into the castle through the garden. Mícheál led her to an empty guest room. "Why don't you rest? It looks like you could use it. I'll be sure someone will be in to get you when Jareth returns."

Mícheál shut the door without looking at Sarah. If he had, he would have seen her eyes widen at the name. Sarah stared at the closed door for some time before sinking onto the bed. It was all real, she couldn't believe it. Crispin had been telling the truth all along. That made her wonder if he was also telling the truth about the king having eyes like the cat he brought home.

Hopefully this Jareth would be able to tell her how she ended up here and how to get back home. Toby must be worried and confused as well. Sarah hoped that her younger brother wouldn't wig out too badly.

**A.N. - **I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer.


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Max looked around before pushing aside the cut section of the cyclone fence and slipping through the gap. Straightening, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he warily walked towards the milling group of people. They were people that weren't quite human. Some, you had to look twice or even real hard to see it. Not so with others that you'd ask yourself how you could have missed it. Some were hybrids like Max. A few hadn't even known they were something other than one hundred percent human until they had been told. Most were those that had been driven Aboveground for one reason or another.

The one who said he could help Max retrieve Seth and get even with the Goblin King, had also convinced these others he could help them too. He could return those that had been exiled from the Underground. Convinced and swayed the half-breed children that he could help their sick and/or dying

magical parent get well again. They were assured that the magic of the Underground wouldn't affect them; the blood of their magical parent protected them.

Swallowing the lump of apprehension and anxiousness he felt, Max couldn't suppress the shudder the ran down his back. Looking around at all the faces, the different emotions on each person, he couldn't help but wonder if any of them came up with the same thought he had. Max may not have ever been on the honor roll in school, but even he knew you didn't gather this many people for no reason. Especially if you gave them assurances you'll fulfill your promises and get them hyped up. That man was planning on a war, a takeover. And Max and the others were his pawns. They had lined up to the slaughter voluntarily without resistance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jareth had flown over the maze but his sharp owl eyes did not see any change nor had anything felt different than it had. Returning to the castle he opened the passage that would lead him below it. He never really liked being down here. He preferred open spaces and being able to see the sky. Being underground was like clipping his wings. He could tolerate it in short doses, but not over long periods of time.

The passage to the Tomb was especially unpleasant. He did not like how the magic felt down here and it always made him feel as if he was being watched. Not to mention it was a tomb. It was unnatural.

Entering the spacious cavern he frowned. Something wasn't quite right. It didn't _feel_ the same as it had the last time he had been here. In fact, the sensation of being watched wasn't present at all. That was when Jareth noticed two things. The first was the absence of magic that usually radiated out and around the stone coffin in the middle of the cavern. Not even the faintest whispers of magic was left. It was gone as if it had never been.

The second thing he noticed had made his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. There was a spiderweb of jagged cracks centering from the stone lid of the coffin outwards. There were fine crisscrossing cracks along the wall as well. The only thing that could do that was a backlash of magic. Very powerful and an abundant amount of it.

He approached the coffin and reached out with shaking hands to push the damaged lid off, but halted his movement. He did and yet did not want to see what had layed beneath for so long. As a child he had often thought about what lay under the castle. When he first heard about he tomb, he thought it may have contained the remains of the first Goblin King. Of course his ideas of whom was entombed changed as he grew older. At one time he wondered if it was the creator of the ever changing Labyrinth. So it went until he no longer thought or cared about it.

Bracing himself mentally and physically, Jareth pushed the stone lid off, wincing at the grinding noise of stone against stone. The lid crashed to the ground and shattered when it hit the cavern floor. Peering inside, he felt disappointed, relieved, and a bit bewildered. After all these years, he expected and envisioned all sorts of things but what he found; or rather lack thereof. The coffin was empty. There was no dust, ash, mildewed scraps of disintegrating clothing, no decomposing corpse. There was nothing to prove it had eve held anything, let alone a body. Besides, the sudden disappearance of the magic that had been a constant for as long as Jareth could remember, the empty tomb left him more uneasy than he had been.

Going to the closest keystone, he peeled a glove off one hand and touched his bare hand against the rock, splaying his fingers. His brows drew together, mouth frowning in puzzlement. He could still feel the magic thrumming trough the stone and throughout the Labyrinth. Like the coffin though, the magic that flowed wasn't all there. It was as if a layer had been stripped away.

Jareth closed his eyes and tried to commune with the maze. Ever since he was able to understand the Labyrinth as a child, he had come up with a theory that no one could dissuade him of. He believed that after the thousands of years the maze had absorbed the magic of the Underground, it had turned the maze sentient. Possibly that had been the intention behind the design of whomever created and shaped the Labyrinth.

Just as he had before, all Jareth got from the Labyrinth was a jumble of gibberish. The only words that repeated that he could make out were; back, returned, damaged, fix. The fluctuating emotions connected to the words did little to clear up what the maze meant. Confused and frustrated, he left the Tomb and and changing into his owl form flew above his kingdom to survey the rest of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toby stared at the spot his sister had been scant seconds before. The glass orb he'd been clutching had disintegrated into shining particles when he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Toby?" Cammie called coming around a display. Toby jumped and tried not to look as guilty and confused as he felt.

"Where's Sarah? I could've sworn I heard her."

Mutely, Toby shook his head and got out, "I don't know?" It _technically_ wasn't a lie. He _didn't _know where his sister was. Just possibly who or what she could be with.

Cammie murmured something abut 'nerves' and headed for the restrooms. Toby sighed in relief that she believed him, but also felt his stomach churn in anxiety. What was he to say when Cammie realized that Sarah wasn't here? Toby had no idea how long Sarah would be gone or even if she was coming back. The more he thought about it, the more Toby realized what an incredibly stupid thing he did. How was he to know it would work though? And Sarah was probably so mad at him right now. She was always telling him about once you said something, it was out there; you couldn't take it back.

Toby continued to fret until he came up with a plausible lie. He rehearsed it in his mind so he'd be ready when Cammie came out. Toby already felt bad for doing what he had to his sister and now he was _lying_ atop that. Silently he made a promise to himself that he would make up for it when his sister came home.

When Cammie came back without Sarah, Toby stated, "I think Sarah said something about forgetting something. That Tristan guy was here and offered her a ride."

Cammie sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your sister's head."

Toby gave her a weak nervous smile and shrugged. He wished he could tell her the truth, but as cool as Cammie and Daffyd were, he didn't think they'd believe him.

"I'll take you home then. I'm sure Daffyd's about ready to tear out his hair."

Casting a last nervous, guilty, and desperate look around, Toby silently pleaded, 'Please come back, Sarah.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Returning to the castle and going to his study, Jareth found Mícheál looking equally frustrated but amused as well. Sometimes that irritated Jareth; how easily Mícheál could find amusement in situations. Since his study was in one piece and nothing _appeared _to be amiss, he arched an eyebrow querying, "What happened?"

"Ah, you know me so well." Mícheál's mouth quirked, eyes laughing. "It appears _you've_ made no headway."

Jareth disliked that smug tone. "And you have?"

"Naturally." He smiled at his friend's irritated look. "As a matter fact, not long after you me in your study. You have a visitor."

_Have_ not had, Jareth quickly noted the present tense. He sincerely hoped it wasn't either one of his parents. He was not in the mood for head games and power trips.

"A woman visitor," Mícheál answered the silent question, perfectly aware of what the other was thinking. He couldn't help but string him along. "She's quite...interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, according to Fleeter and the goblins, 'She's a stranger, yet not a stranger.'"

Jareth frowned as he tried to puzzle that one out. He sat on the corner of his desk. A stranger, yet not. What did that mean? Is that what the Labyrinth meant by 'returned' or 'back'?

"She's in clothing from Aboveground, if it helps," Mícheál offered.

It couldn't be Vanessa, nor was it his mother. A stranger, yet not. Perhaps it was one of their kind who voluntarily went Aboveground? It couldn't be a Runner. Voicing his thoughts aloud he saw Mícheál's suppressed laughter and frowned.

"I thought the same, especially when I saw her eyes." Mícheál's voice turned contemplative. "It's very similar, but I don't think that's it. Besides, from what she says, _she's_ the one who got Wished here."

"That's not how it works," Jareth stated. Mícheál nodded then told him of his encounter and subsequent conversation.

"Which room did you put her in?" Jareth stood, ready to go meet this person and solve the puzzle.

"Undine's." At Jareth's expression, Mícheál gave him an innocent look that was ruined by the laughter clearly visible in his eyes. "It's not like she's used it recently or will do so."

"That is beside the point, which you clearly know."

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you place her in one of the other rooms? Any _other_ room, the Rose Room even?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Mícheál laughed at Jareth's expression and as the king headed for the door, called, "So you know, the woman's name is Sarah."

Jareth nearly stumbled and spun to pin the other with a sharp disbelieving look. "What did you say?"

Mícheál repeated, "The woman's name is Sarah. Didn't get a last name."

He was fascinated to see the blood drain from Jareth's face. Conflicting emotions and expressions warred for dominance in his eyes and on his face. Today was proving to be quite entertaining! Mícheál was glad he decided to come visit his friend. He couldn't wait to see how this played out.

"That name obviously means something to you."

Jareth leveled a cold glare at him and his voice was deadly soft and held the hint of threat. "Leave it alone, Mícheál."

The younger man's eyes widened in surprise before he hid his grin. He was even more interested in was going on now!

Jareth left him there, walking slowly towards the living quarters, mind whirling with thoughts. It couldn't be, could it? It couldn't be a coincidence; Jareth didn't believe in those. Stopping outside the door to Undine's now occupied room, he hesitated to reach out and see for himself. As he had in the tomb, he both did and did not want to open the door. Part of him wanted to, the other part wanted to flee.

Angrily, he stomped the idea of flight, down. King's did not runaway or admit defeat. Well, at least not easily. Jareth donned his courtly demeanor, knocked, and entered saying, "Sarah?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah had been too exhausted and drained to fully appreciate the beauty of the room at first. Now however, as she looked around she knew she would have loved to have had a room like this when she was fifteen. All the furniture was made of beautiful cheery wood; from the teester above the headboard to the bedsteps and wardrobe. The teester had ivory colored shears to match the bed sheets. The pillows and bedspread were a teal mist. The bedstand held an ivory and gold case filled with waterlilies, ivy, and cattails.

By the full bookcase was a chaise lounge with a cream and teal mist colored lap robe folded and neatly draped across the back. There was also a fifteen inch mirror that had a keylock on the side. Sarah was curious about that.

Going to the window, she pushed aside the cream colored window treatment. The window overlooked an orchard laden with fruit she'd never seen before. There was a large fountain which a couple of children were playing around. They were dressed as if they were attending a Renaissance fair. As she gazed at them, Sarah wondered if they were the children Mícheál told her about. Those like him that had been Wished Away. They looked happy and were laughing.

Sarah barely registered the knock on her door before it opened, a regal voice saying, "Sarah?"

She turned to see a man about five foot ten, four inches taller than herself. The way that pale hair fluffed out made her itch to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. His face held no expression, yet his odd eyes displayed a look she couldn't fathom. She had heard his indrawn breath when she turned but dismissed it, too busy with taking him in. There was an air of familiarity about him that she couldn't place.

"You must be Jareth?"

Something flickered in those mismatched eyes but died when she continued, "Mícheál mentioned your name."

"I am Jareth."

Neither moved from their positions. Seeing his eyes, Sarah canted her head and couldn't help but wonder if a white cat with a blue and green eye was good luck, was Jareth being of the same description? She shook her head of those thoughts.

"The goblin woman said you would probably know how I got here and how to send me home."

"Perhaps."

Sarah began to get irritated with his staring. She didn't care about that strange expression he wore. She was tired and wanted to go home and really yell at Toby. It wasn't her brother's fault but hadn't she told him he should really watch what he says? Hadn't Crispin even told him that what's said is said? She frowned. Why did that almost seem like dejá vù? She turned to stare back out the window at the playing children.

"The goblins said I was wished here? Mícheál found that rather funny and says I'm the first adult to be wished here."

"You are. And Mícheál finds humor where most would find none."

Sarah smiled faintly. "Crispin was like that too."

He could always make her laugh and cheer her up when she was sad and just wanted to cry. He could always find that silver lining when Sarah believed there to be none. There wasn't much that could bring Crispin down. She blinked back tears, angry with herself. She had already told herself that she was done crying and wouldn't do it anymore. She couldn't fall apart. Toby still needed her.

Turning, she was surprised to see that Jareth had moved closer but had stopped before actually reaching her.

"You'll be able to return me home, right? I have a brother who needs me."

A flash of irritation and anger briefly flashed in his eyes but was quickly hidden. "I will do what I can to ensure your returned to your home."

Sarah could tell his voice held the tone of a promise. "Thank you."

Jareth cleared his throat. "In the meantime, you may borrow clothing from the wardrobe. Terrance shall fetch you to show you to the dining room."

Without waiting for her to say anything, he turned and left the room. Sarah went to the wardrobe, opening it to find clothes a Renaissance junkie would do anything to have. Jareth had seemed confident the clothes would fit, so she perused through them. She decided upon a top and skirt rather than a dress.

The top was a forest green with an empire waist and ruched front. It had a velvet-flocked top, satin ribbon trim, and purl-stitched hankerchief hem. A Chantilly lace neckline with metal rosette and seed bead accents. The skirt was brown with 'tree bark' tailoring. Shot through it was tendrils of ribbon and trails of lace. She also found a pair of black boots that looked touch but were incredibly soft.

Carefully folding her jeans, t-shirt, and sweater, Sarah set them atop her sneakers on the bedsteps. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought about what she could do with makeup and her hair that would make this perfect.

A knock on the door distracted her from her musings and a boy's head peered around the door. Seeing Sarah already attired, he bowed. "Lady Sarah, I'm Terrance. His Majesty asked that I escort you to the dining room."

"Please, just call me Sarah." Something about the word Lady in front of her name felt strange.

Terrance shook his head with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, milady, but it's Lady Sarah unless his Majesty says otherwise."

The teen led her through the castle and Sarah once again had to rethink about how she thought of this place. It was very much different from what she had envisioned when reading about goblins and their kingdoms. Then again, she recalled Crispin's laughter as he read her different books on fairy tales, myths, and folklore. He'd stated that the person who had come close to what things were actually like, were the unedited versions of the brothers Grimm work.

"Jareth will be there, right?" She asked to sidetrack her thoughts.

"Yes, milady. As will Councilor Mícheál."

"Councilor?"

The boy nodded. "Councilor Mícheál represents the goblins on the Fae Council. He also shares the Dryad seat."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the Children's Forest is right on the borders of the Goblin Kingdom and the Dryad wood. The Nymphs reside there as well."

Sarah would love to just ask Terrance everything she'd been curious about since she was a child regarding such things. She knew however that she had to curb the desire, for now. Maybe Jareth or Mícheál would tell her.

Terrance opened a set of double doors and gestured for her to enter. The room was impressive with walnut wood table and chairs. It was a lot smaller than she thought but still grandiose. Seeing her expression, the page smiled. "This is the dining room. This is where his Majesty usually eats when he has guests. The Dining _Hall_ is only used for large functions, a great many guest, or a call to impress."

Jareth and Mícheál entered from another entrance and both paused briefly seeing them. Jareth's face was once again carefully neutral while Mícheál smiled, eyes alight with mischievousness and amusement. He glanced at his companion before going up to Sarah and pulling her chair out for her. "These clothes suit you. Brings out the green in your eyes."

Mícheál's smile grew seeing the twitch in the king's temple. He felt like laughing as he happily sat down across from Sarah. He asked her what she did Aboveground and was interested to hear she was an artist. A painter mostly, but she did sketches and sculpted as well. When dinner was served, Mícheál showed her which utensils to use. He also told her what each dish was and described the recipes.

"Do the goblins do the cooking or..." She trailed off as both men stared at her. Mícheál then threw his head back and laughed, tears coming to his eyes. The image of Jareth's goblins in a kitchen was just too much.

"Definitely not. We would all keel over before finishing the first bite!"

"Does he do any cooking of his own?"

Once again that sent Mícheál into convulsions. Wiping away a tear and clutching his sides, he shook his head. In a stage whisper he replied, "From personal experience, Jareth's is worse than the goblins!"

Jareth had been taken aback when he entered Undine's room to see an adult Sarah. Her hair was shorter, falling just below her shoulder blades. When she'd turned to face him any hope or denying it wasn't her, fell away. When she'd said his name questioningly he had hoped she retained _something, _but that hope too was quickly dashed as she told him of Mícheál informing her of him.

He hadn't known what to feel when she'd canted her head the exact same way as Seth did with that same look. There was no denying he was her child.

His heart constricted with pain when she'd mentioned Crispin. There was also that little bubble of jealous that he tried to push aside. He felt guilty for that as well when Sarah looked like she was about to cry. His body had acted of its' own accord, moving forward before his mind told it to stop.

When she stated her need to go home, Jareth immediately became irritated and angry. Once again she was using her brother as an excuse! But then he saw the look in her eyes. Those were not happy eyes. He had a feeling her younger brother was the only reason she was still going. That thought both enraged and saddened him. The Sarah before him was a pale imitation of the Sarah he had come to admire when she ran his Labyrinth.

She had challenged him and would not admit defeat. There was nothing but defeat in her now. The fire and defiance was gone. That iron will and determination had become warped. The spark in her eyes as she rushed headlong into things. What Jareth saw was a weary, tired, and disconnected person. Her eyes once full of life and dreams, were now dull and blank.

Jareth wanted to escape that gaze so told her about dinner and quickly left. A part of him was in a rage at his brother for allowing this to happen. Most of what he was feeling was directed at Vanessa however. He would definitely make sure the woman paid dearly for what she had done. To calm himself, Jareth had went for a flight and checked on his heir. The boy was asleep, having eaten earlier for which Jareth was grateful. He had then collected Mícheál for dinner.

Jareth watched as Mícheál did what he did best. He got a smile or two from Sarah, a genuine flicker of life lit up her eyes. He also was extracting information without Sarah realizing it. At the comment about his lack of culinary skills, Jareth arched a brow. Dryly he stated, "Pot, meet Kettle."

Mícheál grinned unabashedly. "I admit it without shame. My cooking would poison you."

Over the course of the dinner Mícheál noted the signs of Jareth's growing irritation and edginess. Jareth went still and growled in annoyance. Standing, he excused himself and stalked out of the room. He could almost hear the goblins becoming rambunctious. Another person wished he would come take their child.

Sarah could feel the mood shifting and the king's cold look before he excused himself. Wondering if she had somehow offended him, she turned to Mícheál hoping for answers. She was curious to see sadness and sympathy on Mícheál's face before it quickly changed to boredom when he caught her watching him. He sighed theatrically and good naturedly stated, "I guess its a good thing I"m not opposed to staying the night."

She gave him a questioning look and he replied with, "Someone's either just Wished Away their child or is going to."

"You can feel when it happens?"

Mícheál nodded. "Jareth can because he's the Goblin King and it's his job. I however believe that us Wished Away can fell whenever the Labyrinth's upset because we spent so much time around it."

"How can the Labyrinth be upset?"

"Because, it's alive. It also knows how much this upsets Jareth. Whenever someone Wishes a child to him, he is forced to answer the call. Sometimes its as harmless as a selfish teen not wanting to taking responsibility for babysitting. Sometimes it's worse. Sometimes, its for the child's best interest to be brought here. Either way, Jareth despises having to change a child into a goblin and take away any chance of life they would have had.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth returned in a foul, hostile mood but made sure nothing showed on his face or in his demeanor. He went to the Audience Chamber that was only used when he had a Runner in his Labyrinth. The child was scared and crying, surrounded by goblins. Shooing them away, he squatted and picked the child up. He wiped the tears off the chubby cheeks as he softly soothed the toddler. He then altered the child's memories and physical appearance. Taking the new goblin to the most sensible goblin in the Goblin City, Jareth handed it over.

When he returned to the castle, Jareth sent Terrance to Mícheál and locked himself in his rooms. For the time being it would be safer if he was not around anyone. Actually, he would have liked if Vanessa were in close proximity. If she were, he could then take all his violent impulses out on her. As is was, just about everything that was breakable in his room was destroyed, yet again.

He glared at the door when a timid knock sounded. Ready to verbally lash the person on the other side, he yanked the door open. Frowning he looked down to see a wide eyed Seth. The boy was trembling, thumb in mouth, unshed tears waiting to spill. Jareth's anger dimmed as he knelt before his heir, concerned his temper had scared the boy. It was almost like a physical blow when Seth flinched and his lip began to tremble.

Seth stared into Jareth's eyes then deciding it was okay, closed the distance, immediately his arms went around the Fae's neck. Jareth picked him up, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. The trembling slowed then ceased. Jareth tried to move his head enough to look at the boy but when he moved, Seth clung tighter as if afraid he would be put down.

"I did not mean to wake you with that noise." Jareth had forgotten that the boy's room was located next to his own.

A shiver ran through the small body and Seth buried his head in the hollow of Jareth's neck. Jareth continued to rub circles on Seth's back and the boy finally mumbled, "Was scared. You felt funny. Sad, angry, bad feelings."

Jareth frowned. The boy was picking up what he and by default, the Labyrinth were feeling. Seth truly was Sensitive.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to frighten you."

"Why you feel bad?"

Jareth pondered on how to tell a four year old about the depth and capability of human cruelty. About having to turn a child into a goblin. Sighing, he settled with, "I had to do something I don't like to do."

"Cause ya hafta?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's part of my job as Goblin King."

"You turneded somebodies into a goblin?"

"Yes."

"Were they bad?"

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"Cause that's what Max says. Bad children are sent wisheded away to you."

Jareth pushed aside his irritation and anger at the stupid petty teenager. Calmly he replied, "That's not true. You are not bad and neither was the child I turned into a goblin."

"How come you didn't turn me into a goblin?"

Sighing again, Jareth sat on his ruined bed and Seth sat curled up in his lab. "You are my heir. The other child was hurt too much for me to help them any other way then to turn them into a goblin. It is better for the child to be goblin."

"Then how comes your sad?"

"Because I don't like turning children into goblins."

"But if yous didn't, they wouldn't get betters."

Jareth looked away from the confused and trusting gaze. "It's complicated."

This time Seth sighed. Even at four he knew when an adult said that it was the same as 'You'll understand when you're older.' Which Seth basically took to mean, "You can't 'splain it? Is 'sokay."

Jareth gave a small smile. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Seth nodded against Jareth's chest. "You 'kay, Burdie?"

Jareth let out a chuckle at the name. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"'Kay." Seth yawned sleepily and Jareth carried him back to his room. Tucking the child in, he glanced down at the sleepy face. Jareth couldn't help but think Crispin and Sarah should have been doing this, not him. That thought led to Sarah and what he should do about this situation.

As he went to leave, Seth grabbed his hand. "Don't go. Stay with me?"

Jareth couldn't say no to that pleading look. He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just until you fall asleep."

"'Kay." Seth snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.

Jareth brushed the hair off the boy's forehead, his mind working on what he could do concerning Seth and Sarah. Maybe by exposing mother and child to each other they could get acquainted and used to each other. He could get Mícheál to help him try and jog Sarah's memories. After all, Jareth knew that ones memories were not completely forgotten; just deeply buried.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A.N. - **Sorry it's not as long as I had originally planned. I stopped it here though so I'd have something to update and it seemed like a good place to stop. I'm going into sleep deprivation because of our upstairs neighbor. I have to be up in four hours. Till next chapter!


End file.
